


逃离昨天

by BaldLynx



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 双性, 年下, 忠犬, 暗恋, 治愈, 狗血
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaldLynx/pseuds/BaldLynx
Summary: 伪兄弟/纯情哭包攻x高冷年上受***父亲过世后薛启洋才知道自己还有一个哥哥，对方不近人情，冷漠刻薄，却也偶尔透出几分温柔。——他就这么掉进了粉红色的兔子洞里。
Relationships: 薛启洋/景洲
Kudos: 10





	1. 怀抱

夜风带着些许凉意，景洲坐久了渐渐感觉手脚发冷。他起身关了窗户，还未来得及窝回沙发里就落入一个带着沐浴露香气的怀抱，背后传来灼热的温度。  
“冷吗？”  
薛启洋刚从浴室出来，浑身热腾腾的，睡衣也隔不住四散的水汽，还滴着水的头发就贴着景洲的颈侧，蹭得他耳朵发痒。  
景洲冷着脸挣脱开，避开薛启洋的视线答道：“还好”。  
他拾起茶几上的iPad继续阅读，装作没有看见对方的失落。  
一声叹息像风一样掠过他略微发烫的耳朵，他咽了咽唾沫，注视着屏幕上的文字，大脑却早已罢工拒绝处理看见的信息。  
薛启洋的脚步远了，他重新回到浴室。  
悉悉索索的声音传来，是他在擦头发。  
很快薛启洋又走过来，景洲目不斜视，感到身侧的沙发凹陷下去也不为所动，接着对方凑过来看屏幕：“还在工作？”景洲抿紧了嘴唇不作回复，眼里一个字也没看进去。  
滚烫的呼吸喷在他的耳旁，他不禁战栗一下，随即感觉自己的耳垂被对方湿润的嘴唇包裹住。  
薛启洋声音低哑，含含糊糊地说：“景洲哥，该翻页了。”  
绵密的吻顺着耳根爬上脸颊，手里的iPad也被抽走。景洲被困在薛启洋的胸膛和沙发之间，睫毛颤抖着躲避少年饱含情欲的视线。  
“哥，我好喜欢你。”薛启洋伸手盖住那双不知所措的眼睛，将另一只手探进景洲的衬衣里，顺着腰侧的曲线一路往上，他贴着景洲的耳朵低语：“你也喜欢我好不好？”  
景洲嘴唇开阖几下，喘息比回答先一步从口中溢出。薛启洋将手伸向了他的下身，轻而易举地解开他的西裤，捉住那个同样紧张起来的小东西。  
“它都比你喜欢我。”薛启洋说着用手掌包裹住景洲粉色的性器，手腕上下滑动。  
少年的手心是烫的，反复摩擦间生出火一般的酥麻。粗暴直接的快感向景洲袭来，沿着脊椎爬往四肢百骸，他无力招架，只知道紧闭双眼摇头拒绝，口中的呻吟倾泻而出。  
“啊……不、不喜欢……放开……”  
景洲推拒薛启洋，想要制止他的淫弄，手却反被拉过去，少年在他的指尖落下一个吻，粗声粗气地说，骗人。  
“不行……嗯嗯、啊……不要了……”  
眼泪顺着脸颊淌下来，他一点一点绷紧身体，腰不受控制地抬起，勾出一道淫靡的曲线。薛启洋套弄得太快，不施任何技巧，几乎强硬地逼着他达到高潮。  
“啊、啊……”  
景洲很快在薛启洋的手里射出来，浑身脱力跌进沙发里重重喘息，他的身体不停打着颤，皮肤透着粉红色，像一只被蒸熟的虾。  
少年褪去景洲身上的衣物，拉开他蜷缩起来的细白双腿——在那副秀气漂亮的男性器官下方，藏着景洲心底最深的秘密。  
薛启洋盯着那道紧闭的裂缝，心跳如鼓。  
他想，景州是天上的白鹤，海里的银鱼，本该守着这个秘密孤高地过一辈子。  
只因自己执拗自私的倾慕，这个人被捉住翅膀、剥去鱼鳞，被捕到床上颤抖着、瑟缩着，就这样被人打开双腿窥探那个隐秘的部位，多么无助又可怜。


	2. 门票

我肯定脸红了。  
薛启洋埋头拿勺子搅着蛋糕上的奶油，试图将自己的脸藏进昏暗的灯光下，殊不知自己连耳朵都红透了，活像一对煮熟的虾。  
别紧张，放轻松，今晚一定能拉近距离。  
他在心里鼓励自己，将脑海中混乱的设想压下去，又偷偷看了一眼餐桌对面的景洲，所幸男人似乎并未察觉他的踌躇。  
等到景洲终于慢条斯理地吃完最后一口甜点后薛启洋脸上的热度才堪堪散去，怯怯地开口：“我这几天开始实习了，同事人都很好，教了我很多东西。”薛启洋一周前刚刚进公司实习，隐姓埋名，被放到了一个不轻不重的岗位，每天工作还算清闲，于是大半时间都花在了胡思乱想上。  
景洲颔首：“习惯就好。”薛启洋挠挠头，莫名又有些脸红，低声说：“谢谢你帮我安排……”  
“不必谢我，要谢去谢赵前吧。”男人抬了抬嘴角，像往常一样露出一丝不阴不晴的笑容，“何况这本来就是薛淼的公司。”  
薛淼是薛启洋的养父，于三年前的一场车祸中丧生。  
景洲作为他的长子接管公司，也成为当时还未成年的薛启洋的监护人。尽管名义上都是薛淼的儿子，薛启洋却从未见过这位自小生活在海外的兄长，也未曾听父亲提及。  
父亲过世后的半年内景洲都未与他打过照面，只派了人照顾他的衣食起居。直到薛启洋连续几周逃课喝的酩酊大醉，深夜被送去医院，这个苍白清俊的男人才如神一般在他面前降临，居高临下地告诫他好自为之。  
他洋头痛欲裂，眯起眼睛想要从眼前的数个重影中分辨出对方，却只能朦朦胧胧地听对方说，薛淼就是这么教你的？  
“公司前辈都说这两年公司发展得很好。”薛启洋在心里疯狂组织语言，小心地瞧着景洲的反应，“说青出于蓝而胜于蓝。”  
“是吗，谁说的？”  
薛启洋的头发都快竖起来，自己是不是又说错话了，这反问有何深意吗？景洲不高兴了吗？  
“没有没有，都是这么说的，给我介绍的时候都这么说……”  
“随口问问，紧张什么。”  
景洲发出一声轻哼，像是嗤笑又像带着怒意。  
薛启洋最怕他这样。  
景洲不过大他六岁，三年前还是刚踏出校园的青年，长相也显小，比高高壮壮的薛启洋矮上几公分，气质却比他老练无数倍，完全一副精英做派。  
刚开始薛启洋还未自丧父的阴影之中解脱，像寄居蟹一般留恋父亲给的安稳生活，急于寻找下一处居所，也好奇景洲与父亲之间那些他不知道的往事，所以总忍不住试图亲近景洲，想向这个唯一的亲人寻求安慰、依偎取暖。但景洲总是拒人于千里之外，分毫共情都不曾施舍给这个名义上的弟弟，就连薛启洋想要连联络景洲都要通过他的助理赵前，否则就只剩工作邮箱这一个联系方式。  
薛启洋被他冷漠的态度气得几近崩溃，只得又一次借酒消愁，不巧又进了医院。  
景洲那张总是云淡风轻的脸出现在视线中时他还有些高兴，只是这卑微的快感还没能持续多久就被景洲甩给他的几本寄宿学校招生手册浇灭了。  
“我早就警告过你。”  
对方依然是那样直直站在他面前，低着头像在俯视蝼蚁。  
  
两人还在餐桌上，景洲没想难为薛启洋，拿出几张主题乐园的门票卡来放在桌上：“别人给我的，趁暑假请几个朋友一起去吧。”薛启洋接过去看，是本市刚开业的某家主题乐园的VIP年票，价格不菲。  
景洲语气坚定不容拒绝，薛启洋舔了舔嘴唇试探地问：“你不去吗？”  
“我要工作，没空。”景洲顿了顿，又添半句，“也没兴趣。”  
没错，全心全意只为工作，这回答早在薛启洋意料之中，没什么好失望的。  
饭后景洲要拿桌面上的账单结账，薛启洋急忙伸手去抢：“说好我请你吃饭的，让我来付吧！”  
双方手指短暂接触，景洲像是碰到烫人的热铁般下意识缩回了手，少年还以为是他退让了，满心欢喜地叫了服务员买单。  
  
那几张门票在薛启洋钱包里夹了几天他才想起来，约了两个朋友一起去，说想带人一起也可以。  
当天在主题乐园门口集合时一共六人，三男三女，都是同学。其中四人是两对情侣，而三个女生应该是好友。薛启洋起初还没太在意，很快便发现他们话语间透露出撮合自己和余下那名女生的意思。  
这事不算新鲜。  
薛启洋在学校颇受欢迎，他长得高大俊朗，刚开学军训时就被写进新晋男神之类措辞夸张的校园推送里，大学一年下来明里暗里追求者更是不少，只是他的心思总不在这些事上，一个也没接受。  
今天这个女生他也认识，叫陆正婷，是他们班上的班长。虽然早就加了微信好友，但与他交集不多，他偶尔在朋友圈发一两条动态时，对方的点赞也淹没在众多同学朋友之中。  
  
“能帮我拍照吗？”  
一行人停在园内一处网红打卡景点前，另外两个男生都成了女朋友的摄影师，薛启洋不好拒绝，便答应下来：“拿你的手机拍吗？”  
“就用你的手机吧，一会儿记得发我。”  
二十岁上下的女生正是青春无敌的时候，何况陆正婷头上还戴着个公仔发箍，和主题乐园的童趣背景相得益彰，饶是薛启洋的摄影技巧再差拍出来都是好看的。  
众人看着照片不约而同地起哄，说些模范男友之类的话，陆正婷羞得满脸通红，摆着手说不是不是，又忍不住侧头观察薛启洋的反应。  
薛启洋不动声色，却已然将她小心试探的样子看在眼里。不知为何，从刚刚拍照开始，他总感觉这个女孩的心思格外好猜，似乎很熟悉。  
几人笑闹着向下一个游乐项目走，他和陆正婷被刻意甩到最后，气氛略有些尴尬。  
好在他很快便远远瞥见路边的一辆冰激凌车，试图借食物掩盖两人无话可说的窘境：“你要吃冰激凌吗？那边有卖。”  
“啊，我也想吃，我们几个去买吧，帮你们俩带回来！”前边走着的几人没几秒就丢下他们二人跑得老远，生怕自己当了电灯泡，只留下他与陆正婷无言对视。  
“对了，今天门票要多少钱啊？我支付宝给你？”陆正婷忽然想到了合适的话头，“VIP票不便宜吧？”  
“没事，本来就是别人送我的，我请你们，不用给我了。”  
“哇，这里的VIP票很难抢到的，送你这么多张……”  
两人不熟，薛启洋其实不太想多说什么，但女孩期待回复的眼神实在太过热切，他只好继续回答：“是我哥给我的，也是别人送他的。”  
景洲的脸在他脑中浮现，还有那天晚上还算融洽的晚餐。当晚唯一的遗憾是一场突来的大雨，将他原本打算送景洲步行回酒店的计划生生搅乱了。  
“欸？你有哥哥啊？是亲哥吗？还是表哥堂哥？”  
女生无心的发问叫薛启洋喉咙一紧，脸色也不自觉沉下来。这不是他第一次被问及同景洲的关系，但依然感到如鲠在喉。  
“亲哥。”  
薛启洋舔了舔嘴唇，掏出手机假装看时间以掩盖自己撒谎时不自然的神色。平日里他掩藏得很好，人人都想当然地以为他是模范家庭中走出的孩子，要是知道他那非同一般的家庭情况估计眼珠都要掉出来。  
陆正婷还想追问，却被渐近的嬉笑声打断，他暗自松了口气，赶紧躲开她的目光，转头看着其余几人捧着冰激凌走来。  
  
薛启洋无时无刻不和陆正婷绑定在一起，实在说不上玩得尽兴。等到漫长的一天终于过去，小团体讨论起怎么回家，他随口说了句自己乘地铁，又听见陆正婷小声接话：“我也是。”  
意料之中的回答。  
那股奇异的熟悉感又来了，薛启洋被它困扰了一天，始终没弄明白来由。  
其他男生都要送女友回家，薛启洋当然也不好意思让陆正婷跟他一起乘地铁，便也叫了辆车。  
车辆停在眼前时，他想也没想就上前替陆正婷拉开后座车门，惹得对方又脸红起来。察觉到这一点的薛启洋暗自后悔，他当然知道既然不想和她进一步发展就该好好保持距离，于是准备关上车门坐到副驾驶座上。  
就在此时，他忽然看到陆正婷的眼睛在昏暗的车身内泛着湿润的水光，她正注视他，带着几分少女特有的娇羞和期待。  
他迟钝了一整天的大脑终于灵光了一回，现实和记忆严丝合缝地重叠起来。  
前几日的晚饭后，妄想着要送景洲回酒店的他被对方拒绝：“不用了，赵前的车马上就到，他送你回去。我先走了。”  
虽是这么打算的，但景洲走到餐厅门口才发现不知何时下起了滂沱大雨，行人都脚步匆匆。那辆熟悉的黑色轿车正停在路边，赵前见了他们赶紧下车撑伞接人。  
薛启洋实在没法听从景洲安排一人搭车回家，依照景洲的个性，说不定真要放着车不乘，独自撑伞步行回酒店，对方身体不好，第二天肯定又要发烧。  
好在景洲没有异议，示意他先上车。  
他开着车门等景洲上来，还没来得及为车内这格外逼仄贴近的距离而窃喜，却发现对方像没看见敞开的车门一样，径直坐到了前排。  
胸口翻涌起一阵涩涩的愤懑，薛启洋甚至感觉自己嘴里也都是苦味。  
算了，景洲一直是这样的，不要在意，他这么安慰自己，心里却像是堵了一块石头。  
“启洋，车门能关一下吗？”赵前提醒他。  
薛启洋回过神来，重重拉上车门。  
他自后方窥视着景洲，这个人像一块冰，一锭铁，他小心翼翼谄媚了三年才让对方难得大发慈悲同自己多讲几句话。在餐桌上收到门票时他还在雀跃，以为景洲总算能主动想起自己，现在看来只是他想太多了。  
  
薛启洋当然不能让自己像景洲一般铁石心肠。他最后还是坐到了陆正婷身边，望着车窗外的风景发呆。  
他回忆起今天陆正婷的表现，又细数自己和景洲之间的种种，——难道自己和她一样？  
黑暗中有什么温暖的事物碰到了他的手，他抽出自己的手，低声说了一句“抱歉”。  
少女笑声轻轻地响，问他是否有喜欢的人。薛启洋略微迟疑，大脑不受控制地想到景洲，他嘴上斩钉截铁地答说没有，犹豫的语气却没能骗过任何人。  
陆正婷闻言反而释然了，说原来如此。  
一路无言。  
“今天的事就当没发生过吧。”陆正婷下车时脸上全然看不出丝毫难过，毕竟她也是个要强的人，“不过别忘了把照片发我。”


	3. 窥伺

每天早上薛启洋到公司打开电脑后做的第一件事就是在Skype中搜索景洲的名字。  
“状态：忙碌。”红色的字。  
当然轮不到他区区一个实习生去和大老板说话，他只是想借此打探景洲的动向。其实还有更直接的方法，直接问赵前就是了，不过他也没什么要紧事，问了反而徒生事端。  
“小薛你昨晚又没睡好啊？脸色好差。”  
确实如此。自打那日从主题乐园回来，薛启洋好几天都睡不着觉，脑子里乱糟糟的，无论做什么事情都要想起景洲的脸。  
更糟的是，景洲还溜进了他的梦里。  
不是多么不可言说的梦境，只是他和景洲并肩而行，他格外勇敢，对方难得温柔，像一对真正的兄弟那样聊着生活琐事，偶尔相视而笑。  
  
中午薛启洋和同事去楼下食堂吃饭，在电梯里头碰见景洲和赵前。对方面无表情地与他对视一眼，那眉眼分明和少年昨夜梦里一模一样，却当真像在看陌生人。  
狭小密闭的空间里没人说话，薛启洋的喉结上下滑动，心在胸膛里砰砰乱跳，短短十几秒钟时间，他连汗都要滴下来。  
等到景洲和赵前出电梯走远了，同事拉着他小声地说，那个人就是公司的大老板，景洲，才二十四五岁。他装作一无所知的样子，应和说确实好年轻。  
“从小在国外的，好像是和他妈妈姓，我们以前老板姓薛。哎，和你倒是一样。”  
他闻言不禁又紧张起来，好在对方只是随口一提，笑笑就过去了。  
薛启洋不是没有好奇过景洲的身世，毕竟在他之前十多年的记忆里从来都没有这样一个哥哥。他一直以为父亲终生未娶，只从孤儿院收养了自己这么一个儿子，甚至在整理父亲遗物时也未曾发现任何异常。因此当律师告诉他这世上还有景洲一人时他万分诧异，愣了好半天才反应过来。  
他也在各个社交网站上搜过景洲，最终找到的只有一张对方十几岁时在英国学校的合影，小小的一张脸混在众多男生之间，模糊不清。  
  
下班前薛启洋去楼上财务部帮同事交报销单，心里又忍不住悸动起来——景洲的办公室也在这层。  
现实当然没他期待得那么巧，他没能在走廊和景洲擦肩，也没能在茶水间碰见对方，还是偷听了前台两位同事的对话才知道，景洲早就赶飞机去了。  
他给景洲的工作邮箱发了封邮件，收到对方的出差的自动回复后，又悄无声息地撤回自己的邮件，佯装无事发生。  
景洲要在美国待一个礼拜。  
他看着自动答复的邮件，倒谈不上怅然若失，感觉就像打翻一杯苏打水，小气泡细细密密地上升破裂。  
  
薛启洋心里清楚，景洲没有义务向他交代行程，这三年来景洲都是这样，厌弃他、讥讽他、无视他。  
他当然恨过景洲，恨景洲对自己冷酷无情，恨他对父亲的死无动于衷。在三年前那个酒醉的夜晚，他当着景洲的面用自己能想到的所有脏词痛骂这个人，几乎要挥拳打向那张漂亮得令人生恨的脸。  
然而他在酒醒之后便陷入了无尽的自我厌恶。父亲还在身边时他不需要考虑太多问题，一旦离开父亲他便暴露了劣根，幼稚且冲动。  
是自己的错，他和景洲不过是恰好从法律上被定义为手足的两个陌生人罢了，景洲同父亲都感情寡淡，愿意照顾他已是仁至义尽，而自己却急切渴盼对方像对待亲兄弟那般对待自己，在发觉流水无情后又将满腔怒火全部倾泻在对方身上。  
他是被关心和爱护灌溉大的孩子，父亲将他养得开朗阳光，让他以为整个世界都该是如此温柔。  
然后父亲过世，景洲出现了。  
过去无忧无虑的生活就像一个梦，梦醒之后曾经让父亲骄傲的他便成了一个累赘，一个乱发酒疯的小流氓。  
他想向景洲道歉，然而真的走进对方酒店套间的书房时，景洲的沉默无言使他脑海里演练了数遍的话语瞬间碎成毫无逻辑的单字。他多希望景洲开口教训他、嘲讽他，像往常见到他那样冷冰冰地问有事吗，可景洲什么话也不说，一个台阶也不给他。  
道歉的话没能说出口，眼泪反倒流了下来。  
等他廉价的泪水终于失去了观赏价值、耗尽了景洲的耐心，他听见景洲请他离开。  
就在他踏出书房前，一声叹息飘进他的耳朵，景洲对他说：“自暴自弃没有用，好好上学去吧，别再想那些事情了。”  
薛启洋怀疑自己是否听错，那个冷冰冰的男人竟会对他说出这样的话吗？他回过头去看那人的脸，可话语中的那丝温柔早已如昙花一现般消失无踪了，对方的神情依旧清冷，双唇紧闭像是从未开口。  
  
薛启洋最终还是没能亲口对景洲说出那句“对不起”，等他整理好心情再去找景洲时，对方已因工作过劳而高烧昏迷。  
他透过病房门上狭小的窗户往里瞧，景洲沉沉睡着，一只细瘦的手臂放在被褥外面打着点滴。瓷白的脸上泛着病态的红晕，没有平常冷漠讥讽的表情，反倒显得十分脆弱。  
他这么瘦，脸也这么小，像没有重量，薛启洋在心里头悄悄地想，这个人怎么来当我的监护人呢？景洲连自己都照顾不好。  
他终于明白了，自己在心里期待景洲为他扮演“父亲”的角色，而这永远不可能实现。  
他渴望接近景洲，怕被这个仅剩的亲人抛弃，又成为一个孤儿，也想再次窥探对方的温柔，但景洲是一只风筝，同他之间只有一线牵连，那根线太细太脆，需要他小心拿捏，甚至由不得他犯错，一阵风就会将景洲吹往天边。  
薛启洋沉默地站了一会儿，又静静地走了。他只请赵前帮他一个忙，替他向景洲说声对不起，告诉景洲自己会乖乖读书，不会再给他添麻烦。


	4. 社交

究竟怎么样才算“喜欢”？  
总是想见对方、时刻想和对方在一起？  
薛启洋一边喝水一边斜眼看着球场角落那对黏在一块儿的小情侣，38度的天还贴那么近，也不嫌热得慌。  
他把篮球砸过去：“喂，你还打不打啊？”出来打球还忙着谈恋爱，烦人。  
张佳明在边上笑他：“怎么今天心情这么差？”他抹了一把脑门上的汗：“热死了。”  
“是你叫我们出来的啊大哥，早和你说了今天高温预警。”  
“啧。”薛启洋扯着自己的领口扇风：“晚上你准备干嘛？”对方不怀好意地咧嘴：“嘿嘿，说了你和我一起去吗？”  
“又去喝酒？”张佳明是他的室友，在学校的时候就三天两头夜不归宿，有时候半夜三四点才回来一头扎进床里。  
“什么喝酒，这叫社交，social……”张佳明一副恨铁不成钢的样子：“唉，你这么根正苗红，是不会懂得这种乐趣的。”  
每次他叫薛启洋一起去喝酒蹦迪都被拒绝，最后只有他和季杰两个人去。现在季杰天天和女朋友在一起，他连个僚机都没有。  
“来了来了，说啥呢……”季杰抱着球跑过来，“我女朋友要回家吃饭了，还打不？”  
“晚上喝酒，走不走？”  
“呃，不好吧，要是我女朋友知道……”  
张佳明发出一声哀嚎，仰倒下去：“天哪，一个乖宝宝，一个妻管严，我太难了——”  
“有毒吧你。”薛启洋拿手里的水瓶丢他，“你才乖宝宝。”  
“本来就是嘛，你家咋管这么严呢？哎，恋爱让不让谈啊？”季杰也跟着搭腔。  
倒也不是被立了什么规矩，景洲要是真愿意花那个时间来管着自己，薛启洋反倒高兴。  
三年前那场失败的道歉之后，他不敢再胡闹寻求关注，转而强迫自己尽量优秀，其中大有讨好景洲的成分在。  
只考了几十分的试卷当然不敢拿给景洲签字，只好自己签了，他又给自己报了补习班，被家庭巨变拖累的成绩就这样一路回升上去，进了大学也不敢怠慢。  
他总想着假如某天景洲问起来，回答时起码不能太丢脸，但事实证明，这几年来景洲从不过问他的成绩。  
任何事情都是这样，他要是不主动说，对方根本不会在意。  
“烦死了！”薛启洋站起来，“不就喝个酒嘛，废话那么多。”  
  
音乐嘈杂的酒吧里，薛启洋如坐针毡。  
手机被他紧紧握在手里，没隔多久就打开屏幕看一眼。万一这时候景洲或赵前给自己打电话……虽然可能性微乎其微，但万一打了，自己就完蛋了。他和景洲的关系本就疏远，再像三年前那样落下一个夜夜笙歌的酒鬼印象的话可就永世不得翻身了。  
“你这喝的啥呀，出来玩丢不丢人？”  
张佳明说着就要把薛启洋的矿泉水和他面前那杯花花绿绿的酒精互换，薛启洋赶紧拦住：“别别别，我喝不了。”  
季杰叉着手看他笑话，还顺便损他一句：“洋哥真是好男人啊！”  
“我喝啤酒，啤酒行吧？”怪紧张的。  
“你怎么和做贼一样啊？都是成年人了，不至于吧？我都没怕女朋友查岗。”  
薛启洋闻言又看了看手机，没有电话，也没有消息，挺好。  
其实刚才在路上他就开始后悔，也不知道自己是在和谁赌气，怎么就答应了来酒吧。  
三人坐着聊天，没多久张佳明又调侃起季杰的恋爱关系来，季杰倒也不生气，满脸幸福，眼睛都笑得眯起来。  
“天天腻歪真这么开心啊？”酒吧实在太吵，薛启洋说话也得扯着喉咙，听起来有几分不满。  
“你这一看就是没谈过恋爱，不懂了吧？你要是喜欢一个人，你看见她开心你也会笑，你看见她难过……”  
薛启洋忍不住打断季杰的情感教学：“她难过你就哭？”  
“唉算了，夏虫不可以语于冰也。”  
薛启洋不常和朋友出来“社交”，以往就算来了酒吧也只是一个人喝闷酒，今天终于长了见识。  
张佳明和邻桌的几个女生搭讪几句，很快邀请她们坐过来一起玩。他在心里暗叫不妙，本来想等时间差不多了就先找借口溜回家，现在看来是不可能了。  
酒过三巡，众人都喝了不少，又笑又闹地玩着色子。他被逼着灌了不知几瓶啤酒，又被拉着一起玩真心话大冒险。  
说是“真心话大冒险”，其实该叫“喝酒大冒险”，不选大冒险就得喝。薛启洋还是天真，想着能少喝点就少喝点，选了大冒险之后却听见张佳明缓缓念出手机上的字：“问在座任意一个异性‘你愿意吻我吗’，对方愿意就接吻，拒绝就喝一杯酒。”  
“洋哥牛逼啊——”  
张佳明和季杰开始起哄，三个女生互相对视着窃笑，只有他暗自捏紧了拳头，掌心沁出一层汗来。  
接吻……  
鬼使神差一般，景洲的脸又浮现在他脑袋里。  
他摇头甩开大脑里那张熟悉的脸：“我直接喝吧。”  
光喝啤酒的话，自己应该没什么问题。比起和初次见面的人接吻，他情愿多喝点。  
张佳明聒噪地叫起来：“不带你这么赖皮的，要喝也行，但是你破坏游戏规则，起码得喝我这个吧？拿啤酒糊弄谁呢？”  
薛启洋咽了咽唾沫，接过张佳明那只装着金黄色酒液的杯子，里头的冰球悠悠转着，反射出晶莹的光。  
喝就喝吧，他自知理亏，仰头将这杯液体倒进嘴里。  
热辣的液体滑过喉咙，有淡淡的烟熏味在他口中弥漫，应该是不便宜的酒。  
又冰又辣，又让他想起景洲了。  
之后几次轮到他选择时他都果断选了喝酒，直到在座的女生嗔怪起来，两个男生也一起撺掇他选大冒险，这回他再怎么喝也逃不过了。  
“由你左边的人指定一个你的微信好友，向他/她表白——”  
薛启洋还没来得及表示抗议手机就被左边的张佳明抢了过去。该死的面部识别，一下就解锁了他的手机。  
他伸手过去抢手机：“别，我错了，别闹，这个真不行……”  
季杰飞快地压住他，张佳明躲得老远，点开了他的微信。  
微信界面还停留在薛启洋和景洲的聊天界面上，不过也没什么特别的内容，最近的聊天记录已经是数天前，薛启洋说“早点休息”，还贴了个谄媚的笑脸表情，对方没有回复。  
“这谁啊？”张佳明喝高了，说话都有点大舌头：“你整晚一直看手机就看这个啊？人家也没和你说话啊……”  
他点开景洲的头像看，那是一张穿着西装的职业照，眉目俊秀的人淡然地看着镜头。  
“操，长得还怪好看的……”张佳明小声嘟囔。  
终于拨开八爪鱼似的季杰后，薛启洋趁张佳明盯着景洲照片乱看，一把夺回自己的手机胡乱塞进口袋里。  
他站在桌边闷闷地喘着粗气，短短几十秒紧张得出了一身汗，脑袋也开始发涨，太阳穴一鼓一鼓地跳。  
“我还有事，先走了。”  
漫漫夜色下，他带着手机里的景洲逃也似的离开了这间吵闹的酒吧。  
  
薛启洋知道自己醉了，但还没到失去意识的程度，像在现实和梦境的边缘游走，稍微放弃抵抗就能沉沉睡去。  
他眯起眼睛看窗外，星星点点的灯光像是蒙了雾，扩散成暧昧不清的光斑。  
窗外是纷杂的蝉鸣，空调运作的声音在房间里不停地响，这间屋子却还是这样的静。  
他该感谢景洲当初没有将他丢到寄宿高中，让他还能嗅到这间公寓里熟悉的味道，只是父亲过世后留下他一人，屋内陈设摆放什么都没变，却已然不是从前那个家。每到这样静谧的夜晚，他总想逃离，所以上大学后没再走读，选择了住宿。  
昏昏沉沉地打开手机屏幕看时间，已是深夜。  
手指一划就来到了微信界面，屏幕上显示着景洲的照片，乌黑的头发，瓷白的脸，一双黝黑的眼睛像是能洞悉一切。  
“长得怪好看的……”  
少年傻傻地笑，分不清耳边是记忆里张佳明的声音还是自己在感叹。  
这个人呀，连拍照都板着脸，冷冰冰的，和他平时的样子一模一样，都不怎么笑。  
手机里的聊天记录被他翻来覆去地看，景洲每次都回复得很慢，态度总是那么冷淡，将自己等待回复的心情踩在脚下。  
薛启洋趴在床上，将青涩的脸埋进枕头。  
他深深叹了口气，那股难以言说的悸动又涌了上来，像海浪撩拨沙滩般反复，他追不上也抓不住，只在心上留下一道潮湿的印记。  
少年总是急切地想成为独当一面的大人，可现实是他太年轻、太不谙世事，甚至无法定义自己对景洲模糊的迷恋。  
这段时间他一直觉得自己荒唐可笑，他不停地问自己这算什么？是喜欢吗，是爱吗？自己喜欢上了景洲，一个男人、自己的“哥哥”？还是他将失去的亲情全然寄托在了景洲身上，抑或只是出于年少倔强的不服输，固执地希望对方改变态度？  
他不想证实也没法证实，深深的无力感让他疲惫。他想，睡吧，或许等到第二天早上，所有事情都会有合理的解释。  
在此之前，他不会说，景洲不会知道，也不需要知道。  
  
这晚薛启洋做了一个梦，梦里的一切都像是淋了雨，又像是隔着一层蓝色的玻璃纸，散发着潮湿阴冷的气息。  
梦中的他也还晕乎乎的，摸了半天才找到手机，好不容易看清上面的字，又凭借颜色辨认出通话按键。他打给了景洲，忙音在耳边嘟嘟地响，他屏息等待。  
当电话终于因为无人接听而自动挂断，他鼻子一酸，眼泪就这么掉了下来。


	5. 变数

说是去一个礼拜，等到景洲真的回来，已经是十多天后。  
这天早上薛启洋刚起床就接到赵前的电话，让他一到公司就去景洲办公室报到，害得他早饭也吃不下了，满心想着对方有什么事，竟会主动找他。  
那天喝醉之后，次日他醒来发现微信里明晃晃显示着一条通话记录，时间是凌晨三点，未接通。  
薛启洋惊觉原来那不是梦，他庆幸没有被对方再次发现自己醉酒后狼狈丢人的样子，又在心底感到遗憾，暗自设想了上百条已然失效的对白。  
然而景洲什么回应也没有，那通电话有如石沉大海一般。对方大概是太忙了，他这样安慰自己，毕竟如果真有什么要紧事自己也会再打过去。  
  
薛启洋在办公室门外站了几分钟正犹豫着要不要敲门，门却自内打开了。  
他终于看见了许久未见的景洲，对方瘦了一大圈，明明离开不过十几天，看起来却憔悴了许多，纸一般薄的身板裹在严实的西装里虚张声势。  
“进去等我。”  
还是那样冷冰冰的态度，冷冰冰的语气。  
明明景洲这样冷，可薛启洋一见对方就面上发烫，他闷声点头，悄悄目送景洲走向茶水间后才迈步走进去。  
这还是他第一次进景洲的办公室，趁景洲还没回来他赶紧四处张望了一下，结果令他失望，景洲的办公室里什么特别的私人物品也没有。  
他只好回想刚刚看到的那张又小又白的脸打发时间，景洲为什么瘦了？这段时间他都在做什么？  
几分钟后对方捧着咖啡回到办公室，指了指办公桌对面的椅子示意傻站着的他坐下。他端坐着观察景洲的表情猜测今天的话题，不过除了一脸倦色以外当然没看出任何端倪。  
“你现在是在采购部是吗？每天都做些什么？”  
薛启洋连忙点头，说自己目前就是帮同事做些表格制作、文件归档之类的工作。景洲沉默两秒，又问他目前每周上几天班，他如实回答：“四天。”  
“和你说明一下现在的情况。”景洲放下手里的咖啡，看着眼前一脸茫然的少年：“工作原因，之后我不会长时间待在国内了。你也已经成年了，所以我想尽快把薛淼的公司移交给你。”  
“这是……什么意思？”  
薛启洋的大脑来不及反应，脸涨得通红。景洲是要摆脱自己走了吗？就这样甩手丢下自己吗？  
“意思就是没时间给你玩体验生活的游戏了。”景洲皱眉，“这是迟早的事情，你心里应该有数。”  
胸口剧烈起伏，心跳快得叫薛启洋感到疼痛。  
前一天他还沉醉在自己模糊的倾慕当中，焦急期待再次见面，今天对方就直截了当地宣告了他们关系的终结。  
就是这样吗？这样公事公办的语气、冷漠强硬的态度，自己在景洲心里果真就只是一个年满到期就能够拜托的枷锁吗？  
“可是我还在上学，九月开学我还要回学校上课……”  
“会给你缓冲期的。”景洲打断他：“你先去收拾下东西，然后到隔壁办公室找赵前，HR和采购那边他会处理的。”  
  
薛启洋犹如行尸走肉一般离开了景洲的办公室。  
这三年来，景洲是他唯一的亲人、是兄长，甚至成为了他梦里暧昧窥伺的对象，而对于景洲来说，自己不过是一份突来的责任罢了。  
他知道景洲的做法合情合理，自己已经成年，对方监护人的工作也已完成，早就可以对自己不闻不问了，而自己不仅将多余的情感寄托到对方身上，还妄想对方像自己一样幼稚。  
他一路沉默着回到工位整理桌面，几个同事在聊昨晚播出的综艺，笑得嘈杂。旁边的姐姐发现他状态不对，小声问他怎么了，他忍住眼眶酸涩的感觉，哑哑地说没事。  
  
赵前把薛启洋安排到了他的办公室，与景洲的办公室只一墙之隔，开门就能见到那个永远挺直背脊的男人。  
要是换在前些天，薛启洋能兴奋得乐开花，可是今天他只愣愣地点头，闷声不响地打开电脑，又机械地将自己的东西一件件摆进抽屉里，像一只没有灵魂的木偶。  
之前采购部的同事给他发消息，问他怎么从来没提过和大老板认识，又说苟富贵莫相忘，他没有回复。  
他陷入了恐慌，对目前的境况，更对未来。  
景洲就要这样丢下自己，等他口中的所谓缓冲期过后，自己该怎么办？薛启洋当然知道自己根本没有能力独当一面管理公司，景洲也没道理不清楚这一点，可却还是将他生拉硬拽到当下这个局面。  
他实在不明白为何变化来得如此突然，他一直以为分别遥遥无期——起码也要等到自己大学毕业，在此之前还有大把的时间可以提升自己、靠近景洲，可现实却像一记闷棍，将他彻底打懵。而这些天来令他困扰的那些情愫忽然就成了空中楼阁，宛如一只无依无靠的钟摆，在他心里晃个不停。  
景洲自早前的谈话过后就一直在忙，Skype上挂着“请勿打扰”的状态，根本顾不上他。就这么对着电脑桌面枯坐了半天之后，薛启洋终于想起还可以向赵前求助。  
赵前似乎很为难，再三斟酌后终于开口告诉他，景洲这次回美国其实是因为景严突发脑溢血。  
景严，这个名字薛启洋听说过那么一两回，如果没记错的话，应该是景洲的舅舅。  
据赵前说，景严近几年身体每况愈下，今次昏迷了好几日，手术醒来后更是半身瘫痪无法站立。他无儿无女，只有景洲这么一个外甥从小被当作继承人，假使景严某一天撒手人寰，景氏偌大一个企业都会落到景洲肩上。  
事发突然，集团内部简直炸开了锅，短短几日内就有数不尽的工作需要处理，景洲连续几晚没合眼，日夜靠咖啡强撑着，结果又低烧起来，好不容易等到景严病情略有好转才能略微喘口气。这次他在国内也待不久，后天就要走。  
赵前说着叹起气来，今天早上那番话在薛启洋听来刺耳，倒也不是景洲推脱责任，只是实在分身乏术、有心无力。  
薛启洋沉默不语，他把脑袋埋进臂弯之中，像只鸵鸟似的伏在桌面上。景洲惨白发青的脸和疲惫的神情忽然都有了合理解释，所有光是听着就叫人头疼的事情到了景洲口中都成了一句轻描淡写的“工作原因”，仿佛只要他不说就未曾发生似的。  
他实在搞不明白，为什么看起来那么纤细的一个人，心却像是铁打的。  
胸口酸胀难忍，不知是无奈还是懊恼。  
他难道还能怨景洲吗？要怪只怪自己，无论他对景洲的感情有怎样的名字——亲情、爱情、吊桥效应或是其它——他的一颗心早已牢牢牵在景洲身上，自己却始终有目无睹，平白错失了三年的机会。  
“你也别太难过了，找个时间和他好好谈谈吧。”赵前拍拍他的肩膀：“景洲就是嘴上凶，等忙完了这阵子本来就要重新考虑这事的。”  
除此之外也没有别的解法了，薛启洋黝黑的眼里像卷起了漩涡，他不想做景洲的负担，更不想景洲离开。可现在的他除了添乱什么也做不了，想来想去也只能先顺着对方的意思，如赵前所说，等时机成熟再争取与景洲平等对话。


	6. 午饭

薛启洋消沉了一上午，景洲没给他任何指示，他只好翻起电脑公盘里的文件看，权当学习。  
直到临近午休时间，他的邮箱图标突然闪烁起来，景洲给他发了一条会议邀请，是公司每月的例会，与会人员全都是管理层大佬，时间是明天上午十点。虽然知道自己去了也只是旁听，薛启洋还是紧张兮兮地把会议信息看了又看，生怕看错时间地点在景洲面前丢脸。  
“启洋，还不吃饭啊？”赵前从前台取快递回来时见薛启洋还傻盯着电脑，“已经十二点了。”  
“啊？哦……”被这么一提醒薛启洋倒是真的感觉饿了，今天他连早饭也没吃。  
“赵叔，你们……你中午吃什么呀？”薛启洋装作不经意，嘴却不听自己使唤，说到后面声音越来越小。赵前笑眯眯地看着薛启洋，少年那点小心思实在是好猜：“我去问问景洲，你等一下。”  
眼见着赵前敲门进了景洲办公室，薛启洋赶紧伸手探了探自己脸上的温度，果然发烫。他在心里骂自己无用，连正主的面都没见到就开始害羞。  
不到一分钟赵前就回来了，告诉薛启洋景洲中午有事先不吃饭了。  
薛启洋闻言反倒松了口气，他还没想好怎么面对景洲，心里别扭得很。早上那番话还在他心里膈着，景洲明明白白一副生人勿扰的态度，自己却怎么也忍不住想贴上去，真是下贱。  
可是……  
可是自己再不做点表示景洲都要走了，到时候真就真的追悔莫及了。  
他心里有一杆不平等的秤，一想到要和景洲分别，所有砝码就统统滑向主动示好这唯一的办法。  
“他不吃午饭了？这样不行吧……”手机被薛启洋抓在手里翻来翻去，手心里都是汗，“要不我帮你们一起点个外卖吧，等他忙完再吃也行？”  
赵前自然没有什么意见。  
薛启洋拿着手机挑了半天，这家店太低级那家店不干净，最后还是转向赵前：“赵叔，景洲他平时喜欢吃什么啊？”  
对方只说景洲除了不能吃海鲜和辣食，没什么特别的偏好，于是薛启洋又翻了一刻钟外卖APP，最后还拿着手机跑带赵前面前请他把关才算完事。  
外卖点是点好了，等真的送来薛启洋又犯了难。他把自己和赵前的饭拿出来，提着装了景洲那份午餐的塑料袋，眼巴巴地瞧着赵前。  
赵前觉得好笑，装傻问他怎么了。  
薛启洋支支吾吾，他当然想去给景洲送饭，但又怕景洲见了他依然是那副冷冰冰的样子，再讥讽他几句，那自己今天这午饭也该吃不下了。  
“千万别说是我点的啊，就说是你买的，拜托拜托。”  
“知道了，你都说好几遍了。”  
  
“景洲，午饭。”  
“嗯，你放着吧。”  
薛启洋趴在门上只听见这么两句话，赵前开门前他赶紧回到座位上，对着电脑聚精会神地啃指甲。  
“启洋你不吃啊？一会儿就该冷了。”薛启洋连声应着取过外卖盒，心不在焉地拿筷子一下一下扒拉米饭。  
门的另一边，等到景洲终于想起吃饭已经是半个多小时后。  
他将塑料袋打开，心中疑惑赵前今天居然没像往常一样去食堂买饭。餐盒和餐具被取出，景洲正准备把塑料袋扔掉时，忽然发现一张皱巴巴的外卖单掉落在袋子里，外卖地址后面分明写着“薛先生”。  
  
九点四十五分，距离开会时间还有一刻钟。薛启洋坐不住，一会儿看看手机一会儿又看看电脑，数着秒等时间过去。  
九点五十分了，景洲办公室里还是没有动静。  
薛启洋今天还没见到过景洲，对方像是天天住在办公室里似的，昨天下班后薛启洋等了半个多小时也没见他出来，今早刚到公司又发现景洲办公室的灯亮着。  
临开会前五分钟，薛启洋终于听见隔壁传来景洲开门的声音，他立刻往外冲，忽然觉得空手去不太像样，又拿上纸笔，装作不经意地推门出去。  
时机刚好，景洲正路过门口。  
“早上好啊。”  
对方只瞥他一眼，没有回复。薛启洋又不知该说什么了，只好默默跟在景洲后面前往会议室。  
会议室里已经坐了一圈人，薛启洋只认得之前他在采购部时的老板，众人见到景洲都连忙跟他打招呼。  
景洲自然是坐在最中间的位置，薛启洋却犯了难。其他人无论男女都是一副职业打扮，只有自己穿着T恤牛仔裤就来了，像小学生混进学术论坛一般格格不入。  
就这么站着也不是办法，最后薛启洋只好找了把空椅子靠墙坐着，虽然坐得像个局外人，但这个位置离景洲不近不远，刚好适合他偷看。  
薛启洋的父亲薛淼十多年前白手起家，刚开始只是一家小化工厂，后来渐渐也成了业内小有名气的塑化原材料供应商。只是薛启洋这个文科生实在听不懂那些专业术语，刚开始还能勉强听听，十多分钟过去以后就只能顾着别打哈欠出洋相了。  
他悄悄抬眼看景洲，对方正专注地看着电视屏幕，明明神情严肃认真，可略微偏头的样子在薛启洋眼里也成了可爱。  
他低头打开笔记本，在上面画了个歪着脑袋的小人，又给他添上手脚，穿一件黑色的西装。他又画了个歪歪扭扭的对话框，正偷笑着思考该让小景洲说什么台词才好，忽然感觉一道冰冷的视线投过来，吓得他寒毛竖立。  
薛启洋猛地抬头，景洲在桌子那头皱着眉看他，不用开口薛启洋都能感觉到对方的不满。他赶紧合上了笔记本，抿紧嘴唇正襟危坐，再也不敢开小差了。  
会议开了两个多小时，薛启洋双眼不敢乱瞄，像一只被猫关进笼子里戏耍的小老鼠。他在心里叹气，为什么自己刚一走神就被发现了，这也太巧了吧。  
等到终于散会已经是午休时间，景洲不管他，自顾自地往外走。薛启洋追上去问：“景洲哥，你去吃饭吗？”景洲的脚步顿了一下，转头问他：“你叫我什么？”  
呃……薛启洋又冒汗了，对着景洲难辨晴雨的脸不敢回答。  
“别乱叫。”景洲扯了扯嘴角，露出薛启洋熟悉的讥讽表情：“我可不是你哥。”  
少年的心情又低落下去，他闷闷地答了声“哦”，等景洲走开几步才反应过来跟上去。  
景洲没有吃饭的打算，径直回了办公室。薛启洋回到他那张小小的办公桌前，纠结了半天还是打开外卖软件帮景洲点外卖。  
算了，景洲不愿意当他哥哥就不当吧，就算是老板和下属，奉承上司不也是人之常情？  
赵前刚把饭送进景洲办公室没多久薛启洋桌上的电话就响了。薛启洋心跳如鼓，果然听见电话里传来景洲的声音，不过还没等他高兴几秒景洲就给他泼了冷水：“你来公司是给我当保姆的吗？”  
薛启洋缄默不言，心中纳闷景洲怎么知道是他买的饭。  
“一天到晚不干正事，我看你干脆把薛淼的公司卖给景氏算了。”  
薛启洋趴到桌上，心里满是委屈，想也不想就答：“你想要就拿去好了，反正我什么也不懂。”  
他也只有隔着电话才敢这么跟景洲顶嘴了，颇有几分破罐破摔的架势，说完才发现眼泪都滑了下来。  
电话那头沉默了两秒，接着景洲挂断了电话。  
薛启洋抽了一堆纸巾擦泪水，他在心里埋怨自己孩子气，也难怪景洲总是那么嫌弃自己。  
他很快又收到景洲的邮件，对方让他交一份会议记录出来，还一连抄送了一串人，都是上午与会的同事。


	7. 嫉妒

“舅舅。”  
床上的中年男子才刚刚醒来，双眼迷蒙地看着景洲，喉咙里发出含糊不清的响声：“卓雅……”  
景洲略微一愣，舅舅又将他错认成母亲了。  
“是我，景洲。”  
景严缓慢地反应过来，招手示意屋内的佣人扶他坐起。景洲蹙眉看他下身完全失去知觉无法自理的惨状，不知该用何种心情面对景严。他自12岁起就由景严抚养，尽管大部分时间都在英国的寄宿学校，但实在要论感情倒也不是没有。  
“你什么时候到的？”景严接过佣人递的茶，清清嗓子，“怎么不提前说一声。”男人说话间又恢复成景洲平日常见的威严模样，只是比往常略显虚弱：“这么严肃干什么？看见我活着不开心？”  
自上次景严脑溢血发作以来不足一月，集团上下已是风言风语传了个遍，上次回来时就有好事者开始明里暗里向赵前打探消息，景洲多少也听说了些，大多是问景严还剩多少日子。  
“您的身体……”  
男人摇头说还得慢慢恢复，过些日子会开始复健，又问景洲：“在国内忙么？”景洲如实回答，说已经打算将薛淼的公司脱手给薛启洋，不想再耗费时间。  
“让你回国时千万个不愿意，说不想管那个小东西，现在好好的公司倒是愿意给他。”  
“薛淼早就和我没关系了，他的公司当然也不是我的。”  
景洲不齿，他早已不姓薛，也不是薛淼的儿子。  
景严听了直摇头，责怪景洲胡闹：“什么不是你的，薛淼死了公司就是你的，这么多年书白读了？”  
景洲沉默不语，他知道景严凡事皆以利益为先，自然不会认可自己的做法。只是薛淼死后就算留下再多东西景洲也不想要，怕脏了自己的手。  
“不用急着回答我。”景严从床头柜里抽出一打文件来，扔到景洲脚下：“动动你的脑子。”  
景洲弯腰拾起，扫了几眼就心中了然。  
近期贸易形势严峻，国内大多公司都由于国际采购成本激增而被迫抬价，堪堪维持原有的客户。文件中所做的规划无外乎是借助景氏这一裙带关系帮助薛淼的公司压价发展客户，景氏则等瓜熟蒂落收割成果即可。  
倒也谈不上什么阴险下作，追本逐利本就是商家生存之道，只是……  
景严见景洲犹豫，睥睨道：“怎么？怕那个小东西知道？”  
男人锐利的目光教景洲胸口一紧，他合上手里的文件，正色答道：“当然不是。”  
对方对他的回答还算满意，挥手让他离开。  
从景严的卧室出来后景洲仍觉得胸前像压了块石头，刚才的对话令他感到头痛，像有无数个声音在他脑海中叫嚣，有些说对，有些说错，最后都成了三个字——薛启洋。  
  
“你是谁呀？”  
男孩笑得天真无邪，抬起头问道：“哥哥，你找谁啊？”  
  
景洲挣扎着从梦中醒来，眼前一片黑暗。  
他陷在床铺之中，明明开着冷气却还是出了一身的汗，潮湿的睡衣紧贴着汗涔涔的后背。他摸索着寻找床头灯的开关，双手却不受控制地颤抖，好不容易才按亮了灯。  
景洲眯着眼睛看向时钟，凌晨三点。  
他撩起额前的湿发，安静的房间里只能听见自己急促的呼吸声，还有脑海中萦绕不散的清脆童声。  
——哥哥，你找谁啊？  
景洲打了个寒战，逃避似的打开墙上的电视机，又将音量调高，让电视的响声填满这间卧室。  
他坐在床上呆望电视里播放的电视剧，目光散在空气中，变换的镜头很快都成了无意义的画面。  
恍惚间梦里孩童无忧无虑的笑脸又出现在他眼前，转眼已然成了青年模样，目光潮湿灼热，恶毒却毫不自知地叫他，景洲哥。  
双手紧握成拳也没法抑制颤抖，冷汗又开始往外渗，不怎么舒服。  
他猛地站起来走进浴室，背对着镜子将湿透的睡衣脱下。  
不用看他也知道自己的的样子，骨架纤细，身材清瘦，苍白的皮肤下只有一层薄薄的肌肉，一副发育迟缓的样子，怎么也不像一个二十五岁的男人。  
他打开水龙头，热水划过他的脸朝下流去，奔向他所有噩梦的由头。  
  
畸形、怪物、双性人。  
他生来就带着不可言说的缺陷，外表看来与常人无异，却日夜提心吊胆，被无人知晓的阴影笼罩。  
景洲曾经无数次地想过，如果自己身上没有那道小小的裂缝，一切会否不同？  
答案他早就知道——薛启洋就是答案。  
他在脑中勾勒少年的样子，那张不谙世事的脸上仍带有青涩稚嫩，像一朵温室里肆意开放的花，由爱浇灌而生，不知冬日为何物。  
而自己呢？大概一出生就注定会被薛淼抛弃。  
世上有多少人能够接受一个天生拥有两套生殖器官的孩子呢？饶是童年时慈爱和蔼的薛淼，终究也还是抛妻弃子，情愿领养一个没有丝毫血缘关系的孤儿。  
薛启洋轮廓分明、四肢健壮，昭示着男性蓬勃的力量，而自己则是上帝造人时的报废品、是企图混入男孩之间的匹诺曹，随时随地害怕秘密暴露、遭人非议，依靠衣物层层遮挡才能装作正常人的样子。  
水汽蒸腾，浴室里越来越热了，景洲几乎喘不上气来，他闭上眼睛，任由热水将身体烫得通红。  
  
景洲裹着浴袍走出浴室时，目光又落到床头的那份文件上。  
“你想要就拿去好了，反正我什么也不懂。”  
薛启洋的声音忽然出现在他的脑海中，景洲将手里的纸张捏得发皱。薛启洋大概是被薛淼宠坏了，竟说出这样幼稚任性的话。  
但无论如何，你自己说了不要。  
嘴唇被景洲咬得死紧，从这细微的刺痛中竟也生出报复似的尖锐快感。


	8. 喜欢

“附件为会议记录，烦请查收，谢谢。”  
薛启洋在电脑上写好了邮件，又反复检查了数遍，确认没有差漏之后才毕恭毕敬地按下发送按钮。  
他在心里头叹气，为了写这份会议记录他实在是绞尽脑汁，翻遍了会议材料，拼拼凑凑也只能写出几个小点来。薛启洋万分后悔自己开会时没认真听，挤牙膏似的憋了半天才反应过来，景洲给他发的邮件里抄送了一堆人，不就是让自己有问题时去问吗？于是这两天薛启洋又厚着脸皮将公司高层骚扰了个遍，总算完成了任务。  
邮件发送成功了，也不知道景洲什么时候才会看到邮件。薛启洋支着脑袋叹气，上次在电话里自己把景洲气得撂下电话，估计再也不愿意理自己了。现在美国应该是晚上，不知道景洲在干什么呢？  
  
“刚才这几个点我明天再让法务确认一下，不出意外的话应该没什么问题。”  
“嗯，今天就先这样吧。”  
景洲走出景严的卧室，踩着吱呀作响的地板往外走。他拿出手机看时间，已经快十二点了，屏幕上还显示薛启洋发来了三条微信消息。  
他心头一紧，像是做了亏心事被当场捉住，立刻按息了屏幕不予理睬。  
平日负责景严日常起居的吴妈见他出来，迎上来问：“都这么晚了，今天在家里住吧？您的房间都给您收拾好了。”  
“我的房间？”景洲疑惑，自己十多年来不是住酒店就是住学校，景家何时有他的房间了？  
吴妈指指二楼：“就是您小时候住的那间。”  
景洲的呼吸停顿了一秒，糟糕的回忆涌上心头。  
他没打算留宿，但还是跟了吴妈走到楼上，站在拐角处的客房门口往里看。  
房间陈设布置都没变，同他到英国读书前一模一样。他记得小时候这间房间大得叫他害怕，每到夜里他都要裹着被子躲到床底下，现在看来也不过是寻常尺寸。  
窗帘被风吹动，景洲走过去关上窗户，外头早已灯火稀疏。  
他的目光在昏黄的灯光中扫过屋内每一寸空间，他想，这间屋子连气味都不曾改变。  
就是在这间屋子，在这样深不见底的夜里，满身酒气景严无数次地将他错认成母亲，叫他卓雅。大多时候景严都会犹如忽然还魂一般猛地清醒过来，然后摔门而去。  
只有一次不同。  
只有一次，景严喝醉了，神智却无比清醒。他咬牙切齿地掐住景洲的脖子，骂他小怪物。  
带着酒臭的灼热呼吸、背后冰凉的地板、还有逐渐无力控制身体的窒息感，景洲都记得一清二楚。  
所以刚刚得知景严瘫痪时，景洲心中甚至泛起一丝幸灾乐祸的心情。这个险些掐死他又将他孤身一人丢到英国的人，也成了一个轮椅上的残废。  
但他很快反应过来，除了这个舅舅，自己孑然一身。  
手机在景洲西装口袋里震，他拿出来一看，又是薛启洋。  
前三条消息都是两个多小时前发的了，先是一个文档，接着是两句话。  
“会议记录我写完了，你看看？”  
“那天电话里我态度不好，你别生我气行吗。”  
最后是薛启洋刚刚发来的一个表情，圆滚滚的一只熊猫，正可怜巴巴地拱手作揖，背后写着对不起。  
  
“知道了，我明天看。”  
薛启洋看见这几个字时嘴角几乎咧到后脑勺，心想熊猫啊熊猫，你可真是个宝贝。  
景洲从来没有这么快回复过他的消息，薛启洋握着手机在办公室里上蹿下跳，把对方的回复看了又看，只觉得自己实在是太机智了，简直是福尔摩斯。  
然而这位侦探搜集线索的过程着实有些下九流，趁着景洲和赵前都不在，薛启洋摸到景洲和自己办公室之间的那扇门前，一转把手，门居然开了。  
上回进景洲办公室时太仓促，什么有用的东西都没看见，这次他东瞧西望看了半天，景洲桌面整洁，只有办公用品和电脑，椅子上连个抱枕都没有。抽屉当然是不能翻的，那也太过分了。  
就在薛启洋失望准备撤退时，忽然注意到景洲桌上的马克杯，上面印了一只抱着竹子的大熊猫。他试探了一下，没想景洲很快就发来了消息。  
这两天他也没少给景洲发消息，又是问景洲会议记录有没有截止时限又是问他什么时候回来，对方统统没有理睬，而往常景洲就算回复他，起码也得隔上大半天。  
真是没想到，景洲这么冷冰冰的人居然也会喜欢熊猫这种萌系生物。  
终于找到了突破口，薛启洋美滋滋地打开淘宝，在搜索栏里输入“熊猫”二字。  
  
早上九点半，茶水间。  
“景总早上好！”  
“景总早呀！”  
景洲朝同事们颔首，答一句“早”，继续等待咖啡机完成工作。  
“早……”薛启洋走进茶水间，朝景洲露出一个腼腆的笑容。  
景洲无视了他，情愿把目光投向不断发出噪音的咖啡机。  
薛启洋对他这样的反应再熟悉不过，告诉自己不能泄气，又凑到景洲身旁问他：“那个会议记录，你看了吗？”  
两人间的距离太近了，景洲下意识地往旁边撤开一步，惹得薛启洋心情又低落几分。好在他这回没再听而不闻，偏过头去不看薛启洋，说看了，写的不错。  
对方交来的会议记录语言简练，内容精要，一看就不是他自己能写出来的东西。  
只听见薛启洋嘿嘿笑了两声，却不再说话了，景洲扭头，果然发现他正盯着自己看。  
“你还有事吗？”  
“啊？呃，没事了……”  
咖啡机停止了运作，景洲拿起马克杯要走，薛启洋却突然伸出手：“那个，你的杯子……”景洲下意识地后退避免接触，捧着杯子的手也猛地一缩，一不小心杯子就连带着咖啡一同砸在地上，杯子碎成几块，咖啡也溅了两人一身。  
“啧。”  
景洲语气阴冷，一字一句像从齿缝中挤出来似的：“……我的杯子怎么了吗？”  
薛启洋大脑一片空白，他只是想借个话头和景洲套近乎，没想到发生了这样的意外。反应过来后，他赶紧从桌上抽了好几张餐巾纸，忙不迭地给景洲赔不是，想要帮景洲擦拭身上的污渍。  
“别碰我！”  
男人急忙后退躲开对方快要伸到自己身上的手，在意识到自己的语气过分激动后，又压低声音警告薛启洋：“请你离我远一点。”  
他毫不客气地甩下这句话后便匆匆离开，身处茶水间，刚刚陶瓷杯子碎裂的声音已经吸引了不少同事的注意，景洲实在不想在众目睽睽下被人当作笑料。  
薛启洋手足无措，只能眼睁睁看着景洲的背影消失在门外。  
他蹲下去收拾马克杯的尸体，抱着竹子的熊猫四分五裂，薛启洋好不容易拾起的信心也再一次被景洲浇灭了。  
景洲永远是这样，像是浑身挂满冰锥，一下一下刺着他的心。被拒绝了太多次，他有时甚至期待自己对景洲的无情感到麻木的那一天，或许那样会轻松许多。  
薛启洋用歪七扭八的碎片拼出一个残缺的熊猫图案，他苦笑一声，你可真是个倒霉蛋。  
  
惆怅完也苦恼完了，薛启洋还是想去道歉，毕竟无论景洲再怎么嫌弃他，他都只有景洲。  
“请进。”  
他胆战心惊地推门进去，他忽然有种时光倒错的感觉，像回到三年前景洲酒店套房的书房里头。自打他认识景洲以来自己好像一直都在犯错、道歉，不断反复。按理一般都该是越相处越有好感，自己和景洲接触得越多，对方反而越发抵触自己了。薛启洋不免自我怀疑，明明在其他人口中自己都是阳光向上的大好青年，为什么到了景洲眼里却怎么做都错？  
果然，景洲在看到他的瞬间就蹙起了眉头。  
薛启洋不敢看景洲的脸，却有了新的发现。  
对方的外套刚才就被弄湿了，被搭在椅背上，眼下男人只穿着西装背心和里头的衬衫。  
款式材质薛启洋一概不懂，但景洲的衬衫整洁平整，还带着熨烫时的折痕，扣子也扣到最上面。领带从领口藏到背心里，他便不由自主往下看，深灰色的背心剪裁得体，腰线处更是贴身，勾出一截弯弯的曲线，煞是好看。  
怎么说呢——薛启洋在心里搜寻合适的形容词。  
——欲盖弥彰。  
薛启洋不住上下滑动喉结，咽下分泌过度的唾液，认识三年来景洲每每出现都身着考究的整套正装，导致现在这样的打扮在他眼里也像一颗被剥开表皮的桃子，散发着清甜诱人的香气。  
景洲意识到薛启洋热切注视的目光，对方最近总是这样盯着他，像要将他看穿。他坐下来，试图借宽大的办公桌来掩盖不安：“又有什么事？”  
少年的脸红得像要滴血，但不是因为歉意。  
“对、对不起！我刚才不是故意的，杯子我会赔给你的！”  
他说完转身就跑，像一阵风般躲进了洗手间。  
薛启洋将自己关进隔间，狼狈不堪地扶着墙壁重重喘气。他的心快要跳出来，只觉得在景洲办公室中再多呆一秒就要颜面尽失。  
景洲纤细的腰肢在他脑海中挥之不去，而他亲吻膜拜，将景洲苍白的皮肤按出一处处红痕。  
下身的性器难耐地勃发着，薛启洋第一次体会到身不由己的痛苦，越是告诫自己不要再想，大脑越是不受控制。  
自己都做了些什么？  
在公司，在办公室，在景洲的面前，他竟做出这样下流的幻想，像一只发情的公狗。  
薛启洋捂住自己的脸，温热的泪水碎在掌心。  
困惑、羞愧又恐惧，他想，原来这就是喜欢。


	9. 逃避

临近下班，景洲走进茶水间时，又想起那日在这里发生的意外。  
自上次以来薛启洋总算学会了保持距离，没再追着他玩兄友弟恭的无聊游戏。除了通过邮件给薛启洋发任务时对方会回复，一整天下来竟像是查无此人似的，不见缝插针地搭话也不给自己叫外卖了。  
这样最好，省得自己心神不宁。  
景严已经指派了负责人来洽谈两家公司的战略合作，希望尽早把事情敲定下来。眼下已然没有回头的余地，景洲却迟迟无法释怀。  
听从舅舅的指示、设计侵吞本该属于薛启洋的财产，他本以为这么做会带来酣畅淋漓的快意，没想到冲动过后却像是落进漩涡。  
一边是阴暗酸涩的嫉妒，一边是对自己低劣道德和卑鄙行径的不齿，两者就这么相互交织着将景洲越缠越紧。  
怪只怪自己太怯懦、太优柔寡断，但凡他更无耻一分或更正直一分内心都不会如此挣扎。  
所幸薛启洋恰逢此时从他的视线中消失，景洲终于能逃避那张单纯真挚的面孔引发的自我拷问。  
想到这里景洲不禁轻舒一口气，他拿起一个纸杯，摁下咖啡机的按钮。  
  
景洲回到办公桌前还没坐下就发现了异状，桌面上摆着一个不大不小的纸盒，上面没有任何信息，周围也未留下任何字条。  
他将盒子拆开，里面放着一只马克杯，白色的杯身黑色的杯柄，印着一只笑眯眯的大熊猫。景洲对它的笑脸无动于衷，用泡沫纸把杯子裹好，原封不动地装回纸盒。  
而送出这只杯子的小精灵，早赶在景洲回办公室之前就收拾好东西溜走了。  
薛启洋不敢当面给景洲，怕被拒收也怕他收下。他逃也似的跑进电梯，心想无论景洲会用他送的杯子还是嫌弃地将它丢进垃圾桶，他都不想知道。  
兴奋或是失落，薛启洋都受不了了。  
他的心被景洲牢牢握住，稍有风吹草动就如同惊弓之鸟，完全做不了其他事情。  
羞于同景洲见面的另一个原因是薛启洋昨夜又梦见了景洲。  
梦里的景洲像美杜莎，诱惑薛启洋同自己接吻，害他明知会受伤害还不断靠近。一向冷酷无情的人终于有了热度，薛启洋贪婪地索取景洲唇齿之间的温暖，却在忘情唤出对方名字时骤然醒来。  
脑海中唇瓣柔软湿润的触感令薛启洋恍惚，他闭上眼睛，随波逐流一般套弄起自己胀痛的性器。  
景洲，景洲哥。  
假如景洲看到这样的自己、知道自己龌龊的妄想会作何反应？会骂自己下流可耻，还是如梦里一般，任凭自己将他的嘴唇吻得艳红？  
性是纯洁高尚的，但薛启洋的性幻想是卑劣的。  
他想要景洲雌伏在他的身下，脆弱无助地乞求更多爱意。  
他想要如景洲控制他一般控制景洲，让他为自己悸动、为自己落泪，为自己沦为欲望的奴仆。  
薛启洋陷在被褥里，一边在脑中编织旖旎的画面，一边又在自我厌恶。  
黑漆漆的夜，就这样燃烧起来。  
  
就要开学了，夏天也快要过去了。  
窗外是热烈刺眼的阳光，明晃晃地打在地面上，勾勒出明暗分明的色块。楼下的人全都步履匆匆，仿佛在日光下多待一秒就会被烤焦似的。  
薛启洋靠在窗边，燥热的空气被隔在一块天蓝色的玻璃之外，空调运作的机械声和嘈杂的蝉鸣毫不间断地搅着他的思绪。  
“操！你他妈的别送啊！”  
张佳明又气又急地丢下游戏手柄，冲着一旁的季杰直骂：“你冲上去干嘛？叫你跟在我后面啊！”  
“哎呀手滑跑错方向了……再来再来。”  
张佳明刚买了最新发售的大厂大制作游戏，隔天就叫了薛启洋和季杰到他家一起鉴赏。他的父母都出差了，屋里只有三个男生在一块儿实在不怎么讲究，地上横七竖八丢了一堆零食饮料，喝空的啤酒罐里还塞了好几个烟头，连薛启洋都有些看不过去。  
“我去上个厕所，洋哥来玩一把？”  
正望着那块明媚天空的薛启洋终于回了神：“没事，你们先玩吧。”  
“你怎么心事重重的？话也不说，想啥呢？”季杰撕开一包薯片：“吃吗？”  
“没想什么。”薛启洋摆手拒绝。  
还能想什么呢？  
等到夏天过去，能见到景洲的时间就更少了，那个感情寡淡的人甚至不会发现自己的苦恼，大概还会因减少了累赘而感到轻松，而自己则陷在无尽的妄想与暧昧的春梦之中，像只不肯放弃天空的企鹅。  
张佳明回来了，与季杰东拉西扯地聊着天，内容着实没什么营养，薛启洋便懒得细听，坐在一边静静摆弄手机。  
“洋哥！”季杰突然将发呆的薛启洋拉进谈话之中：“你说是不是？”  
“……什么？”  
季杰和张佳明对视一眼，悄悄交换了一下眼神。  
“你这状态可不太对啊，以前都不是这样的。”季杰凑过去不怀好意地问：“是不是你也谈恋爱了啊？”  
“没有。”薛启洋抿紧了嘴唇，坐到沙发上远离季杰的拷问：“哪有人和我谈恋爱。”  
“那你一直看手机是在看什么啊？”季杰揪着他不放，追到沙发上。  
张佳明咳嗽一声，装作不经意地发问：“还是上次那个？”  
薛启洋心里一沉，还没做出反应，倒是季杰先叫起来：“就那个你说特好看的啊？我还没看过呢，洋哥给我也看看啊！这妹子到底长啥样啊？”  
这个没脑子的狗东张，张佳明往他脑袋上扇了一巴掌，小声说，男的。  
“没啊，我刷朋友圈呢。”薛启洋舔舔嘴唇，不动声色地将微信关掉。张佳明这个人精没猜错，他又在看景洲。  
“那、那，所以……洋哥你喜欢的人是个男人啊？”季杰似乎懵了，好半天没反应过来，说话也磕磕巴巴的：“所以学校那么多妹子追你……其实，呃，根本没戏？”  
“别听他瞎说，乱七八糟。”薛启洋将手机塞进裤子口袋，走到电视机前坐下，“你们不玩我玩了。”  
季杰转头向张佳明求助，看看薛启洋又看看张佳明，丝毫不掩饰自己八卦的心情。张佳明面上不露痕迹，看不出在打什么主意，季杰只好嬉皮笑脸道：“不愿意说就不说啊，反正我们永远支持你！”  
薛启洋翻了个白眼，手上不停按着手柄按键：“不是你们想的那样，别问了。”  
“哈哈……”张佳明轻笑两声，薛启洋摸不透他什么意思，也不想猜，目不斜视地盯着电视机。  
“兄弟，我就直说了啊，不是那样的话再好不过了。”张佳明“嗒”的一声点起一根烟：“上次那个人，能把他微信推给我吗？”  
薛启洋的双手猛抖一下，游戏里的角色站着不动了，他也僵在原地不知该作何反应。  
“哈哈，开个玩笑嘛，瞧你吓得。”张佳明叼着烟拾起手柄：“走啊，前面有枪可以捡。”  
  
开学前的最后一个工作日，薛启洋敲响了景洲办公室的门。  
自打他有意识地躲开景洲以来，其实并没过多久，但在他心里仿佛过了一个世纪似的。他不敢见景洲，不敢和他说话，却又在赵前每次推开那扇门时，忍不住用目光朝门内试探。  
薛启洋的收件箱里塞满了景洲发来的邮件，他和景洲每日都会互发邮件，有时是抄送，有时是需要他完成的任务。可邮件是一种多么生疏客套的沟通方式，景洲在邮件里总是礼貌得体，甚至时不时会给他正面的反馈，私底下却一句话也没和他说过。  
眼下薛启洋正站在景洲办公室里，他一眼就看见了桌上那个小小的纸盒，那是他赔给景洲的杯子——他没有用。  
是该高兴还是该难过呢？景洲虽没有拆开，但也没有把它当作垃圾处理。不接受也不拒绝，十分符合景洲个性的做法。  
景洲从电脑屏幕上转开视线瞥了一眼站在桌前的人，见是薛启洋，身体已先大脑一步摆出环抱双臂的抵抗动作。  
“我下周要开学了。”薛启洋游移不定的目光最后还是落在景洲毫无表情的脸上，景洲什么都不用做，就这样看着他都足以让他难受了。“开学之后我也会来公司的，但是没办法每天来了……”  
薛启洋顿了顿，在心中暗想怎样才能让自己的语气听起来不卑不亢，不要像在摇尾乞怜：“在学校我也会看邮箱的，所以……有工作发给我就行。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
少年低头“嗯”了一声，景洲的反应在他预料之中，不咸不淡，像个预先编程好的机器人。  
该说的都说完了，他不想再碍景洲的眼，低声说了句“这段时间给你添麻烦了”便转身往门口走。  
景洲紧绷的神经终于能放松下来，靠在椅背上目送对方离开。  
“那个，景洲……”  
薛启洋的脚步忽然顿住，回头对上景洲茫然的视线。  
景洲还来不及疑惑，眼前的少年朝他绽开一个算不上好看的微笑：“你记得按时吃饭，照顾好自己。”薛启洋的脸涨得通红，连脖子和耳朵都泛着粉红，像是动用全身力气才说出这句话。  
他说完就快步逃离了现场，景洲却像被噎住一般，久久不知该作何反应。  
好像自从母亲过世，很久没听到过这样的话了，居然还是从薛启洋的嘴里说出来，着实有些讽刺。且不说自己对他阴暗晦涩的恶意，明明薛启洋自己还是个小孩子，却煞有其事地叮嘱别人好好吃饭，不知该说他是纯真还是愚蠢。  
又酸又涩的感觉从胸口蔓延开来，景洲按住自己的心口，果然摸到剧烈的心跳。  
薛启洋随口一句话竟将自己感动成这样，像一滴墨水落进水里，染得原本清透的液体都成了粉红色。思来想去，除了自己过度缺爱以外，大概幼稚也会传染罢。


	10. 意外

开学之后的生活，该说是平静还是无趣呢？  
上课、吃饭、睡觉，时不时几人凑在一起打游戏或是打球，偶尔被拉去参加校园活动，一切似乎和放假之前没有任何区别。  
唯一的变化就是每当薛启洋拿起手机，总要先看看微信是否有景洲发来的消息，每当他打开电脑，就想去查看景洲是否给他发了邮件。  
没有，没有，没有。  
三天以来，景洲什么消息也没有给他发过。  
“洋哥，打球去啊！”  
“不去，我一会儿有课。”薛启洋关上电脑，从一大堆专业书里翻出课本装进包内。  
再也没有暑假那样大段的空闲可以用来胡思乱想了，生活的间隙总是被旁人填满，他就这样失去了与脑中的景洲独处的时间。  
不过，今天下午他终于有空去公司了。  
  
“他刚说的什么意思啊？小组作业占50%，那还有个人作业吗？”薛启洋正发着呆，忽然被季杰戳了一下胳膊，吓了他一跳。  
“啊？”他回过神来，“PPT上不是写了嘛……”  
“我靠，又有小组报告又有个人报告，有病吧！”  
薛启洋没再理会嘟嘟囔囔的季杰，他拿出手机看时间，离下课还有二十多分钟。  
思考再三，这几天景洲和赵前都未曾与他联系，景洲恰巧回美国了也说不定。他给赵前发消息问今天景洲是否在公司，对方没有回复，过了两分钟直接给他回了电话过来。  
讲台上的老教授还在说些学习方法、学习态度之类老生常谈的话题，薛启洋握着手机，猫着腰从后门跑出教室。  
“喂？赵叔，怎么啦？”  
赵前那边声音嘈杂，远近同时有好几人在说话，他不得不扯着嗓子朝薛启洋喊话：“启洋！你现在有空吗？”  
“有空有空，你说。”一股不好的预感爬上心头，薛启洋的语气也不由自主变得急切：“出什么事了吗？”  
“我们在路上出了个车祸，被撞了。景洲撞到头被送去医院了，我走不开……”  
车祸。  
这两个字像一记闷雷响过，在薛启洋脑中炸开一片空白。他的四肢不受控制地颤抖，冷汗一下就浸湿了身上的T恤。  
时间仿佛瞬间倒退回三年前他得知父亲死讯时的场景。前一秒他还在课堂上打着哈欠，和同学挤眉弄眼地打着暗语，后一秒他就被班主任叫出去，“车祸”二字如雪崩滚滚而来，霎时天旋地转，周遭的一切都变得模糊而遥远，只剩下他站在一片黑暗中孤立无援。  
“启洋！启洋！”赵前半天没听见回答，忙不迭叫了好几声才终于将薛启洋的神智拉回。  
“景洲去了哪个医院？我这就过去！”  
薛启洋心中大乱，听见赵前报了医院名后连包都来不及拿便匆匆往外跑，在校门口打了车直奔医院。  
  
“接电话，接电话啊！”  
薛启洋在车上不停打景洲的电话，电话一个接一个地拨过去，又一个接一个因无人接听而自动挂断。他用力按下屏幕上的拨号按键，可无论怎么使劲手还是抖个不停，几乎拿不稳手机。  
景洲为什么不接电话？他为什么不接？  
深深的恐惧和无力感席卷而来，薛启洋不敢再想，任何糟糕的设想都让他觉得自己的心脏被狠狠撕扯，快要变成无数残破的碎片。  
眼泪砸在手机屏幕上，晕开一朵小小的泪花，薛启洋将被打湿而变得模糊的屏幕擦干净，继续机械性地一遍遍拨号。  
千万不能有事，不，景洲哥一定不会有事的，他只是手机静音没听见。薛启洋对着手机喃喃自语，他只能这么安慰自己。  
可是下一秒薛启洋就崩溃般地捂住了脸，他泣不成声，眼泪无法控制地掉下来，由指缝间滑落。  
为什么？这样的事情为什么偏偏又要发生在自己身上？他已经没有了父亲，现在难道连景洲也留不住吗？  
失去父亲的阴影和现实的恐慌严丝合缝地重叠到一起，薛启洋抖若筛糠，整个人在车座上缩成一团，喉咙里尽是困兽般的呜咽声。  
他还没来得及告诉景洲说自己喜欢他，还没向景洲佐证自己也会成长，甚至……他和景洲连朋友都算不上。  
他的初恋还没有开始就要结束，他又要孤零零一个人被丢在世界上了吗？  
“弟弟，到医院了。”  
出租车终于停了下来，薛启洋从钱包里胡乱抽出几张钞票丢给司机，不等对方找零就冲进急诊楼。  
“出车祸救护车送来的，叫景洲……”薛启洋的声音也在发抖，两眼通红，极度亢奋的样子几乎吓到了前台的护士。  
“送去做CT了，你从那边上三楼，左手边第一间门口等着吧。”  
薛启洋转头就往楼梯口跑，满心想着景洲绝对不能出事，否则他定要将肇事司机千刀万剐，亲手送他下地狱。  
  
顺着护士的指引，薛启洋来到三楼，一眼就认出了那个令他牵肠挂肚的人。  
景洲背对着他，正扶着墙慢慢往前走，一向考究整洁的西装眼下也皱巴巴的，狼狈得很。  
但无论如何，景洲没事。  
好像是在考试结束前最后一秒写完答案，又仿佛河流奔腾万里汇入大海，薛启洋悬着的心重重落地，尽管身体还抖个不停，紧张了一路的精神却终于能够松弛下来，脑海里都是“万幸”二字。  
“景洲哥！”他快步跑上去，从后面紧紧环抱住那个瘦弱可怜的人，热泪盈眶却毫不自知：“你没事吧？有没有受伤？怎么都不接我电话？”  
……是薛启洋。  
剧烈作痛的脑袋终于分辨出来人声音时景洲整个人已经被薛启洋束缚在滚烫的怀抱中，原本摇摇欲坠的身体忽然僵住，他没有力气挣扎，只能力道微弱地摆头。  
鼻息间传来浓厚的血腥味，薛启洋赶紧放开景洲，将他转过来才发现景洲脸色惨白，半边脸上还有未擦干净的血污，看起来触目惊心。  
“撞伤了吗？怎么这么多血？”他伸手去撩景洲的刘海，却被对方侧头拒绝。  
废话。  
景洲半闭着眼睛不想说话，他头晕得厉害，额头的伤口也火辣辣地疼。  
他只记得在回公司的路上出了车祸，脑袋重重撞上了车窗，紧接着便失去了意识，再度醒来已经是在医院的CT间，医生说CT图像上看来一切正常，需要再观察几天。  
额头撞破了一道几厘米长的口子，护士要用轮椅推他去手术室缝针，被他拒绝了。景洲觉得自己还没伤到那种程度，可是刚出CT间没走几步他就觉得头重脚轻，四周景物都在旋转似的，只好手扶墙壁以免摔倒，接着便被薛启洋从后方结结实实撞上来，撞得他更晕了。  
“其它地方呢？除了额头都还好吗？”  
薛启洋说着就低头朝景洲身上各处摸索，生怕他还有其它部位受伤。景洲想要躲开他的手，却连站都站不稳，略微后退一步就重心不稳快要栽倒，最后还是跌进薛启洋怀里。  
“还有哪里受伤了？怎么不说话？！”薛启洋心急如焚，明明连抱着景洲他都要放轻力道生怕弄疼对方，语气却不由自主地加重，听起来简直像在训斥景洲。  
“……你别这么大声，我头晕。”景洲缓了半天才说出这么一句话，嗓音低哑，有气无力的，全然没有平时正言厉色的样子。  
薛启洋的心像被烫了一下，他又气又急，却还是深呼吸几下，扶住景洲的肩膀，耐着性子让自己的语气听起来尽可能温柔：“好好好，我不吵你，你告诉我，刚才照CT结果怎么样？”  
“没什么问题，观察几天就行了，头上也是小伤。”  
“那现在你要干嘛？去处理伤口吗？”  
景洲“嗯”了一声，他感觉额头上的伤又开始流血，红色的液体滑进他的左眼，眼睛睁不开了。  
薛启洋想要帮他擦干净，却只是笨手笨脚地把血抹得到处都是，景洲的睫毛在他手心不断扇动着，一派脆弱无助的样子。薛启洋感到自己胸膛里跳动的那个器官几乎软成了一团棉花，他捧着景洲湿漉漉的脸问：“在哪里？我抱你去好不好？”  
“你别碰我，我自己去。”景洲说着就要推开薛启洋，竟然真想顶着伤口自己走过去。  
薛启洋皱着鼻子笑起来，景洲果然还是那个景洲，再怎么头晕目眩也不忘拒绝自己。说不清是无奈还是难过的心情涌上来，他好言劝说对方：“那我扶着你，行吗？你这样根本没办法走路，万一又摔倒了怎么办？”  
男人用混混沌沌的大脑思考了数秒，最终还是接受了薛启洋的建议：“你放开我，我叫你了再扶我。”  
“好。”薛启洋哑哑地回答。  
于是对方便固执地离开他的怀抱，奔向冰冷的走廊墙壁。  
景洲走得很慢，小步小步地往前挪，一手扶着墙一手忍不住去摸头上不断滑落的血。就在亦步亦趋的薛启洋看不下去要将他拉回自己身边时，景洲的声音闷闷地传来：“薛启洋。”  
“我在这呢。”被呼唤的人再一次贴上去，没等景洲提出要求便揽住他细瘦的腰：“我在。”  
“我的头好疼……”景洲的声音细若蚊吟，他浑身无力，身体沉得像一大袋米，快要不受控制滑落到地上。  
“……好晕。”墙也在转地也在转，唯有搂着自己的那条手臂坚定不移。  
景洲的身体是绵软的，语气是柔和的，表情是惹人怜惜的，像极了薛启洋梦里那个甜蜜温柔的人。薛启洋实在受不了他这副样子，心跳又躁动起来，他甩甩头将自己不合时宜的联想驱散，将景洲打横抱起，问了路过的护士后迅速奔往走廊另一头的房间。


	11. 眩晕

“外面那个是你男朋友吧？这么心疼你，急得要死要活的。”  
“我给你缝好看点，长这么好看留道疤就可惜了。”  
“你也够八卦的，人家这穿着打扮一看就是兄弟关系好吗？”  
“忍忍啊，别乱动。”  
“……嗯？”景洲的意识还迷迷糊糊的，眼睛也睁不开，同时有好几个人在说话，他分不清哪个声音从哪个方向传来。直到清理伤口的剧痛传来，他才终于清醒过来。  
薛启洋在手术室外坐立难安，虽然医生说伤得不深缝几针就好了，但他趁景洲晕头转向时悄悄拨开他的刘海看了，足有两个指关节那么长的一道伤口，鲜红的血液淌在煞白如纸的脸上无比刺眼，看得他心惊肉跳。  
他颓坐在墙边的长椅上，将自己的头埋进膝盖之间。景洲没受什么重伤已是万幸，他不敢想象假如是更严重的结果，自己该如何面对。  
薛淼车祸丧生后，薛启洋久久不能逃脱阴影，是景洲的出现让他发现自己原来还不是孤儿。平日里对他冷漠也好讥讽也罢，尽管只是他一厢情愿，景洲已然成为他生命里又一个重要的人。  
父亲去世这样的打击，薛启洋再也不想体会第二次，世界上也再没有第二个景洲会在他自暴自弃时毫不留情地将他拉出泥潭了。  
手术室的门开了，薛启洋用手背抹了把泪水迎上去。景洲被护士推出来交给薛启洋，原先的血渍已经清洗干净，额头贴了一块厚厚的纱布，他垂着眼不声不响，脸色发青。  
“景洲哥！”薛启洋半跪在轮椅前，“疼吗？”  
景洲摇头，云淡风轻地说不疼。  
“你说谎，嘴唇都咬破了。”薛启洋说着抬手就要摸景洲的下唇，景洲想躲避，可他的距离感还没能恢复，分不清远近，薛启洋的手就这样落到他脸上，拇指轻轻拂过唇瓣，摩挲间引来一丝钝钝的痛感。  
景洲拉下少年沾着血污的手，薛启洋的脸脏兮兮的，又是汗又是泪，整个人像刚从水里捞出来似的，实在不怎么好看。  
“都说了没事，哭成这样干嘛？”  
景洲已然恢复到清清冷冷的那副样子，薛启洋分不清他是在嘲笑还是责问。他窘迫起来，委屈又愤怒，只知道抓住景洲的双手不放，力气大得像要把景洲捏碎：“我还不是怕、我怕你……”  
他没能说出余下的话，声音断在哽咽里。  
景洲静静瞧着薛启洋努力将泪水困在眼眶中，他想笑薛启洋傻，哪有人这么容易就死的，又想同往常一样刻意拣些尖酸刻薄的话刺痛薛启洋单纯热忱的心。但眼前少年诚惶诚恐患得患失皆是为了自己，饶是景洲再怎么无情也开不了口。  
他沉默不语，抽出自己被捏得发红的手，拍拍薛启洋的肩膀聊表安慰。  
  
“赵前呢？是他叫你来的？”  
“嗯，他应该在警察局。”薛启洋注视着护士的手说：“对不起，你能不能轻一点，他不舒服……”  
护士正帮景洲的手背消毒，要给他输液，闻言调侃他：“人家自己都不怕呢，你光看着还怕疼？”薛启洋涨红了脸，针头插进景洲皮肤里时他几乎不忍直视，五官全都皱到一起。  
“你是不是要住院观察？”  
“不住。”景洲埋头给赵前发消息，询问对方那边的情况。  
“医生不是说要观察几天吗？”  
景洲抿起嘴唇不回答，住院对他这样的身体来说实在不便，从小他都是请家庭医生，或是看完病立刻返回住处。  
“我去缴费的时候医生说你现在不能看手机电脑。”  
“薛启洋。”景洲忽然叫他的名字。  
“啊？”  
“你能不能别说话？”  
“……哦。”薛启洋的神色消沉下去，又不甘心地添上一句：“医生真的这么说的。”  
眼前的画面又开始打转，景洲收起手机，眯着眼睛扶住额头。薛启洋不敢再开口，景洲看起来很难受，他围着景洲的轮椅走来走去，最后怯怯地提议：“要不你先睡会儿吧？输完液得一个小时呢。”  
男人“啧”了一声，不耐烦地撇开头：“你走吧，赵前马上就来了。”  
薛启洋当然不愿意，他不由分说地将景洲推到一把空着的长椅边，苦口婆心地蹲在景洲眼前劝他：“睡一会儿吧，睡着了我就不吵你了。”  
……薛启洋真的很烦。  
景洲不想与他再纠缠，咬牙扶着轮椅扶手站起来，挥开薛启洋欲搀扶的手，撑着点滴挂杆踉跄走到长椅边坐下，闭眼装死。  
“躺下啊。”  
景洲并不理睬。  
他很快感觉身边坐了一个人，然后自己晕乎乎的脑袋被扳过去，靠在对方肩膀上。  
“嘿嘿……”薛启洋吃吃傻笑，连带着肩膀都在震颤。景洲觉得更昏沉了，整个人像被绑在一个大陀螺上转着，分不清东南西北。  
等到薛启洋终于消停了，景洲脑海里不停翻转游移的画面也逐渐搅成一片，他不想睡，却感到眼皮像镀了铅一般沉重。  
没事，赵前说已经在路上了，很快就到，睡一小会儿应该也没关系。  
他支离破碎地想着，就这么陷入睡梦之中。  
  
好近。  
从来没有这么近过，景洲清秀的脸离薛启洋不到十公分，刘海都向一边倒去，露出额头上那块纱布。长长的睫毛在景洲脸上投下小片阴影，随着呼吸规律地抖动着。  
景洲沉沉睡着，薛启洋不敢乱动，最好连呼吸都能屏住，生怕惊扰了他。  
为什么这个人这么好看呢？  
喉结上下滑动，少年的心砰砰直跳，他小心翼翼地维持肩膀平稳，脑袋一点一点侧过去，最后将鼻尖贴上景洲乌黑的发丝，轻轻嗅着对方身上的味道。  
橘子味，甜的。  
医院走廊里人来人往，薛启洋后知后觉地感到害羞，低下头甜蜜地窃笑，像一只偷吃到满口蜂蜜的小熊。  
  
景洲迷迷糊糊地醒过来，朦胧间仿佛回到童年被母亲搂在怀里。  
他很快感觉不太对劲，自己该是在医院，睡着之前分明好好坐着，现在却仰卧下来，脑袋下面枕着软软的东西，本应打着点滴的左手也被一只温热的手掌握住。景洲一动那只手就松开了，接着有人自上方唤他：“景洲哥，你醒了吗？”  
他惊坐起身，迅速上下检查了一遍自己的衣冠，衣服都好好的穿在身上没有问题，自己也确实是在医院，而他身旁坐着薛启洋，刚才便是枕在对方腿上。  
“怎么啦……”薛启洋心虚得很，不知道自己的小动作有没有被景洲发现。  
输液的针头和吊瓶不知何时被撤走了，自己竟一点感觉都没有。景洲抬手看表，时间已经过去了近两个小时。  
“赵前在哪？”景洲扶着墙站起来，睡过一觉之后晕眩的症状似乎略有缓减，不过也只是杯水车薪。他不等薛启洋回答就摸出手机打给赵前，语气硬冷地命令对方立刻出现。  
“他来过了，看你在睡觉所以没叫你。”薛启洋小声替赵前解释，“医生让你不住院也得在家休养几天，不能上班，所以他……”  
景洲不听，拧着眉毛沉默地往楼梯口走。他在心里骂自己疏忽大意，居然毫不设防地睡了这么久，而赵前自作主张不见踪影，更是离谱。  
“你去哪里？”景洲走得磕磕绊绊，薛启洋看得胆战心惊。他急忙跟上去，手刚搭上景洲的手臂就被对方呵斥，让他别碰自己。  
少年垂下头，一点一点握紧拳头，手臂上青筋暴起。  
景洲为什么总是这样？一而再再而三地拒绝自己的好意，难道非要再摔个头破血流才肯服软吗？  
由不得对方拒绝，薛启洋再次抓住他的手臂，语气里也夹带了气恼：“你就坐着不许动，要去哪里我推你去！”薛启洋力气大，手脚也快，景洲只感到一阵眼花，接着就被按进了轮椅里，一连串动作来得太急，他的头脑又开始发昏。  
见景洲又伸手扶着额头，少年这才觉得后悔，他粗手笨脚的也不知有没有弄疼对方。刚才那股气势消失无踪，薛启洋小声说：“不是已经给赵叔打电话了吗？就在这里等他吧。”他又让景洲别摸脑袋了，小心碰到伤口，不过景洲充耳不闻，他只好讪讪作罢。  
  
薛启洋将景洲塞进后座，自己也跟着钻进去，伸长了手帮他系安全带。景洲闭目养神，懒得和薛启洋多费口舌，也不赶他下车，权当此人不存在。  
就这么沉默地过了十多分钟，景洲忽然睁开双眼问道：“你从哪里过来的？”  
“我从学校……”  
“我刚去了趟……”  
两道声音同时响起，薛启洋的脸霎时红了，仿佛有“自作多情”四个字哐哐砸到他脑袋上。他埋下头用两个食指拽着自己T恤的下摆打转，景洲似乎无声地瞥了他一眼，不用看也知道对方眼里必定满是蔑视。  
驾驶座上的赵前为了缓解尴尬咳嗽一声，接着说下去：“我去把你的电脑拿回来了，这几天还是先别去公司了，身体要紧。”  
景洲不语，又闭上眼睛。  
赵前停车时薛启洋执意要陪景洲上楼，黏着对方进了电梯。景洲靠墙站着，离他远远的，但耐不过薛启洋牛皮糖似的贴过来叫他：“景洲哥……”  
景洲盯着指示灯上不断跳动的数字，冷冰冰的。薛启洋突然想起之前对方已经明令禁止自己这么叫他，但他今天已经不知不觉叫了好几回了，眼下也不知是该改口还是不该。  
犹豫间已经到达了景洲套房的楼层，景洲迈出电梯，薛启洋跟出电梯。  
“你还有事吗？”  
“我送你进去……”  
“不用了，这点路我自己能走。”  
薛启洋无言以对，只好再三叮嘱景洲谨遵医嘱，暂时不要工作。等他啰嗦完景洲都已经走到门口，叉着手请他离开。少年被对方冷淡的视线看得越发困窘，大概所有的事情都是自己一厢情愿，景洲眼里的自己该是何等轻贱。  
“那你好好休息，我走了……”他一下子泄了气，说完便无精打采地转身往回走。  
这个少年将快乐悲伤都写在脸上，只消自己的一句话、一个眼神就能让他红了眼眶——景洲这么想着。  
他曾无数次通过奚落薛启洋获得自虐般的快感，对方低落黯然的神情本该让他高兴，却总伴随着痛意。  
这个人太单纯、太幼稚、太敏感，这些缺陷偏偏又令景洲无比艳羡。  
不知是他混沌的大脑还是混乱的心作出了指挥，鬼使神差一般，景洲对着那个神情不振的背影轻声说，谢谢你今天过来。  
“唔！？”  
薛启洋的吸气声在安静的走廊内猛然响起，他欣喜若狂，浑身肌肉都亢奋地紧绷起来，心跳快得几乎让他无法呼吸。  
“我明天还能来吗？再来看你好吗？”  
在他心上点起火苗的人不作声了，只留给他一道清冷的背影，还有一扇阖上的房门，但这丝毫没能打搅薛启洋雀跃的心。  
——不回答就是默认。


	12. 卖弄

上午十点，薛启洋携大包小包登门拜访。  
他担心景洲还没醒，踌躇了十几分钟才发去一条微信：“早上好~起床了吗？”  
又等了半天，正当薛启洋怀疑景洲是否又不听劝执意去了公司时，手机提示音响起，景洲发来一个问号。  
薛启洋咽咽唾沫，回复道：“你在酒店吗？我在门口。”  
景洲没有回复，也没人开门，于是他按下门铃。  
门铃提示灯持续亮了两三分钟之后，门终于从内侧打开了，防盗链牵引着窄窄的一条缝隙，景洲的脸出现在门后。他看起来还睡眼朦胧，身体严严实实地裹在一张薄毯里，刘海也松软地伏在额头，勉强遮住白色的纱布。  
“别按了。”冷冰冰的。  
薛启洋还没来得及感叹景洲这副样子是多么少见，门又关上了。  
他站在门口手足无措，只好拿着手机继续给对方发消息。  
“对不起，吵醒你了吗？”  
“今天头还难受吗？”  
“我也不知道你喜欢吃什么，就买了点水果零食给你。”  
  
又过了几分钟，景洲还是没开门，赵前倒是来了，见着薛启洋就问：“启洋，你今天不用上课吗？怎么现在就来了？”  
“我请假了。”薛启洋说着不好意思地挠挠头：“想来看看他。”  
“景洲不舒服，要多睡会儿，你要不先回家吧，下午再来。”  
薛启洋扁扁嘴，不太乐意。  
“那你先去我房间坐坐吧，等他起来了再上来。”  
好吧，确实是自己鲁莽了，景洲难得不用工作，是该好好休息。于是薛启洋又提着脚边大大小小的塑料袋跟着赵前下了楼。  
薛启洋百般聊赖地坐在沙发上等他的睡美人传唤自己，没多久却见赵前拿了车钥匙要出门。  
“赵叔，你去哪啊？”  
“呃，我去趟公司。”  
“哦哦，那我不待这儿了，我还是去楼上等景洲吧。”  
赵前欲言又止地看着他，半晌薛启洋才明白过来，景洲已经起床了，只是不想见自己。  
“那……那我把东西给他。”少年在心里盘算起来：“给他之后我就走。”  
  
这次按过门铃之后，景洲总算开门了。  
他已经穿着整齐，像往常一样着一身西装，再没有刚才睡眼惺忪的样子了。薛启洋在心里暗叹可惜，之前应该多看几眼才对。  
“放下东西就走吧。”  
薛启洋当然不从，提着袋子挤进门内，又跟着景洲进了他的书房。景洲坐在书桌前，台式机和笔记本电脑同时开着，桌上还放着好几份文件。  
“你怎么在工作？”薛启洋大惊，丢下手里悉悉索索的塑料袋，冲上去将景洲的笔记本电脑合上。  
景洲被吓了一跳，攥紧了手里的鼠标，抬头责问地看着薛启洋。  
“医生昨天都说了，过度用脑的话症状会加剧的，你不能工作！”薛启洋一边说一边又将台式机的屏幕关掉，把桌面上摊着的A4纸全都扫到一起：“头不疼了？也不晕了是吗？你怎么一点都不爱惜自己的身体！”  
“我不工作公司的事情谁来管？”景洲不怒反笑，望着少年那张涨红的脸，“你来管吗？”  
薛启洋不服气地回嘴：“工作能有身体重要吗？”  
“再重要也是我的身体，与你无关。”景洲将文件从薛启洋手中抽回，“不是说把东西给我你就走吗？可以走了吧？”  
“不可以。”薛启洋闷闷地答。  
他将地上东倒西歪的袋子都提到景洲的书桌上：“你还没看我给你带了什么。”  
“薛启洋，我真的没空和你过家家。”景洲摸摸额头，真是被这个人气到头昏。  
对方拉下他快要碰到纱布的手：“你看你非要工作，又难受了吧。”  
景洲闷哼一声抽回手，心想你不来我根本不难受。  
“不舒服就先休息一会儿，”薛启洋这么说道，他也知道让景洲完全放弃工作是不可能的，只能劝对方劳逸结合：“你先看看我买的东西。”  
他说着将塑料袋里的东西一样一样拿出来：“你看，苹果、香蕉、荔枝……这个容易上火，你别吃了。我还买了好多零食，薯片你爱吃吗？”  
景洲眼看着原本整洁的桌面被乱七八糟的食物堆满，嗤笑一声打断他：“薛大少爷，我看起来像买不起这些东西吗？”  
“我、我……”薛启洋被噎了一下，刚才还美滋滋的心情瞬间被扰乱，看着景洲冷漠的脸说不出话。他垂下手，沉默着将东西一件件收回袋子里，背过身去：“你怎么这样说话，你明知道……”  
明知道自己是关心他，却还这样对自己。  
他说不下去，鼻子又酸了，薛启洋一忍再忍，最后还是吸了吸鼻子，发出不大不小的一声哽咽。  
景洲撇开眼不去看那个抬起手臂擦眼泪的人，明明已经有一米八几的个子却还这么孩子气，动不动就哭，真不愧是薛淼教出来的好儿子。  
“要哭回家哭，别妨碍我做事。”  
……那不行。  
薛启洋回过身来，皱紧眉头努力控制自己的表情，又打开一个袋子，声音带着重重的鼻音：“上次给你的那个杯子你不喜欢就别用了，用这个保温杯，生病了要多喝热水，一会儿我帮你洗干净。上面也有熊猫，好不好看？”  
景洲无语地看着薛启洋将保温杯拿到他眼前晃，殷切等待他的回答。少年的语气像是在哄小孩子，景洲甚至以为自己请了个保姆。  
他不想和薛启洋辩论，只希望对方表演完快点离开，于是接过杯子敷衍地说，好看。  
不过杯子上印的熊猫圆滚滚憨态可掬，确实挺可爱的。  
少年像被这句话鼓励了似的，又一股脑翻出好几件东西，抱枕、药盒、饭盒、玩偶，通透都是熊猫造型的。抱枕被塞到景洲背后，药盒和饭盒是要让他上班时带去公司的，那个傻乎乎的熊猫玩偶则擅自靠着电脑屏幕坐下了。  
景洲扶额，无话可说。  
薛启洋倒是笑逐颜开，这些东西在他家放了好些天了，终于能送给景洲。他从小在单亲家庭长大，也没谈过恋爱，全凭本能向景洲示好，想让景洲开心。不过景洲开不开心薛启洋没看出来，他自己倒是高兴得很，对方甚至不需要说话，只要不赶他走、静静让他看着就能让薛启洋的心满足地充盈起来。  
  
“好啦。”  
袋子里的东西全部被拿出来介绍一遍再塞回去，薛启洋拿手背贴了贴自己的脸，烫烫的。  
“说完了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“能走了吗？”  
薛启洋不说话。  
景洲任凭他在书房里杵着，自顾自将两台电脑重新打开，专心致志看着屏幕。薛启洋站着看了景洲一会儿，发现对方又将自己当作空气，他扁扁嘴，提起装着水果的那两个袋子，静悄悄地走出书房。  
景洲在这间套房里住了三年，这里居然还是一丝生活气息都没有，和三年前几乎一模一样。薛启洋走进开放式的厨房，将水果全部放进空无一物的冰箱，又取出一盒苹果来洗干净。他在厨房里翻了半天才找到盘子和水果刀，坐到客厅沙发上开始给景洲削苹果。  
手机在茶几上播着兔子苹果的教程，他小时候生病父亲就拿这个哄他开心。可是薛启洋照着做了好几次都控制不好力度，兔子耳朵总是断掉，白白浪费了半个苹果。  
薛启洋叹气，将残废的兔子丢掉时，却看见几盒药躺在垃圾桶里，看着像昨天他从医院取的那些。他将纸盒捞出来读上面的字，一盒止痛，两盒消眩止晕，打开一看都是新的，一片也没吃过。  
  
“景洲哥。”  
景洲正读着美国那边发来的邮件，忽然又听见薛启洋的声音。  
他什么时候又开始哥哥哥地叫自己了？真够恶心的。  
“这些药你怎么都扔了？”薛启洋捧着药走到书桌前，“不是还犯晕吗？不能不吃药吧？”  
桌后的人眉头紧蹙：“你翻我垃圾桶？”  
少年不依不饶地追问，满脸不解：“医生开了药为什么不吃？”  
景洲撑着桌子猛地站起来，从薛启洋手里夺过那几个纸盒丢进桌边的垃圾桶里头，脸色冷若冰霜，语气也阴森：“滚出去。”  
薛启洋被他激烈的反应吓了一跳，景洲怎么突然就生气了？  
“我走我走，你别生气，不吃就不吃吧。”他说着退到门外，景洲立刻过来重重将门关上，咔哒一声上了锁。  
“我错了，我不打扰你了，景洲哥你别锁门啊……”  
无人应答。  
薛启洋在书房外叫了半天景洲都不理睬，只好垂头丧气地回到茶几前和苹果较劲，心想算了，景洲总要出来的。  
  
为什么不吃药？  
景洲握紧拳头，他告诉自己冷静下来，可耳旁还是不停嗡鸣，头也剧烈疼痛起来，心里仿佛有个声音叫嚣着想撕裂少年那张天真无邪的脸。  
为什么不吃药？  
因为这些药不能和他平时吃的药同服。  
因为他必须每日服药才能控制激素。  
因为他是个畸形，是个怪胎。  
假如这样回答，能让薛启洋满意了吗？能让他闭嘴吗？能让他离自己远一点吗？  
薛启洋就这样登堂入室，毫不自知地炫耀他T恤和牛仔裤下面健壮的四肢、勃发的肌肉，用那张充斥着雄性荷尔蒙的深邃面孔嘲笑自己的畸形。  
他多么幸福，多么美好，又是多么理所当然地以为所有人都和他一样。  
景洲心里翻起辛辣的恨意，却不知道是在恨薛启洋抑或自己不健全的身体。  
他盯着电脑屏幕上的字母，视线却不由自主被屏幕旁那只熊猫玩偶吸引过去。景洲咬牙，将那个和薛启洋一样憨傻迟钝的熊猫狠狠砸到书桌对面的墙上。  
——他一点也不喜欢熊猫。


	13. 苹果

熟能生巧。  
薛启洋放下水果刀，颇为满意地看着盘子里围了两圈的兔子苹果，刚开始他还总是做得歪歪斜斜，一盒苹果切完已经有模有样的了。  
可是景洲还没出来。  
薛启洋不敢给他发消息，更不敢去敲门，景洲的心情总是阴晴不定，他捉摸不透。  
他站起来，在景洲的套房里到处转，从厨房转到浴室，又从浴室转回客厅。除了书房以外这间套房里还有两扇紧闭的门，其中有一间是景洲的卧室。  
他回想起今天刚来时景洲睡意朦胧的样子，虽然语气如常，可神情像是蒙了一层湿润的水雾，无比柔和。  
昨天也是，景洲在他膝上沉睡的时候他忍不住盯着对方，那张脸多么俊秀，在医院冰冷的日光灯下也显出油画般温柔舒展的曲线。薛启洋用手指拂过景洲的脸颊，又情不自禁摸摸那双颜色浅淡的柔软嘴唇。  
再没有比景洲更好看的人了，他想。  
可那张嘴净说些伤自己心的话，为什么会有这样的人呢？  
他坐在茶几前愣愣地出神，忽然听见书房那边传来动静，门吱呀一声开了。  
“景洲哥！”薛启洋忙迎上去，可对方像没见着他似的直接走进了卫生间。  
薛启洋莫名脸红，犹犹豫豫地在客厅走来走去，心里思考该和景洲说什么。书房的门没关，他一眼就看见地上倒着的那只熊猫玩偶，惨兮兮的。  
对方很快从卫生间出来了，薛启洋怕错失机会，拦住他问：“吃点水果吧？”  
男人面无表情地看了他一眼，丢给他两个字：“滚开。”  
薛启洋的心抽痛一下，但他不能退让：“那让我帮你做点事情行吗？”他对上景洲那双凉薄的眼睛，语气坚定：“不是说要让我多接触公司的事吗？”  
景洲打量着薛启洋郑重其事的表情，嘴角划出一道嘲弄的笑容：“你能做什么事？”  
“我可以学啊，之前你发给我的那些我也都完成了不是吗！”  
对方不说话了，冷冷瞧着薛启洋，像要将他看穿，薛启洋捏紧拳头：“多少也让我帮你分担一点工作吧，我不会给你添乱的。”  
似乎有一声轻哼从景洲鼻腔发出，他说着就往书房走：“那你回家吧，我发邮件给你。”  
“不行！”薛启洋追上去，“你不是有两台电脑吗，借给我一台不就好了！”  
“我都要用。”  
“借我一台嘛，快点给我我就不烦你了。”薛启洋跟着景洲走进书房，“不然我就一直跟你说话，吵死你。”  
少年纠缠的对象一脸烦闷，对着笔记本电脑点了几下鼠标，接着一把拔下连接台式机屏幕的传输线，将笔记本丢给薛启洋：“去，翻译成英文。”  
“好！”薛启洋的大脑自动忽略对方明显是在打发人的语气，兴高采烈地接过电脑，“碰到问题能来问你吗？”  
“自己解决，不许乱动电脑里其他东西。”其实也没什么能动的，文件夹的浏览权限都被他锁了，薛启洋什么也看不了。  
“好吧……”薛启洋说着就见景洲手背朝外向他挥了两下手，赶他出去。  
  
“呃，这什么啊……”  
薛启洋坐在餐桌边面对电脑屏幕发怵。景洲给了他一份十多页的标书文件，一眼望去全是晦涩难懂的专业名词和法条，还没翻译成英文看着就很吃力。  
不过再困难也只能迎难而上，大话都已经抛出去了，到头来要是做不好的话景洲明天肯定不会再放自己进门了。  
他探头看向书房，刚才他走的时候没带上门，景洲也没起来关门，从餐桌这个角落刚好能看见里头的情况。薛启洋挪挪座位，将景洲专心工作的侧脸收入眼底，又开心起来。  
  
十二点半。  
薛启洋还在绞尽脑汁和那份天书作斗争，门铃突然响起。  
“景洲哥，要我帮你开门吗？”  
景洲没回答，但也没拒绝，于是薛启洋一边伸展坐僵了的四肢一边走过去开门。门外站着赵前，看见薛启洋时还有几分惊讶：“启洋？你还在啊？”  
少年不太好意思地应了一声，侧身让他进来。  
赵前敲门进书房和景洲轻声交谈几句，将一份文件交给他，很快便出来了。他问薛启洋：“你在这干嘛呢？没事早点回家休息吧。”  
“我在帮景洲哥干活……”薛启洋在电脑前托着腮，他才翻译到第二页，第一页还是封面。  
“那你吃饭了吗？要不要我帮你一起叫饭上来？”  
“没事没事，我不饿。”  
“没关系，本来就要帮景洲叫餐的。”  
赵前走到门边，在触控屏上点了几下：“一会儿送来你开下门啊。”说着便离开了。  
大约一刻钟之后，门铃再次响起，薛启洋让服务员将餐车推到桌边，好奇地掀开餐盘盖看。不得不说，景洲住的这间酒店不仅装修气派，餐饮也精致，就是分量好像少了点，光是花里胡哨的摆盘就占去大半个盘子。  
不过又可以和景洲一起吃饭了，上一次和景洲在同一张桌上吃饭还是刚放暑假时，就是突然下起雨来那回。当时薛启洋旁敲侧击从赵前口中套出景洲行程，又借口要感谢景洲提供实习机会、讨论工作，好不容易才约到景洲。  
他特地订了间档次颇高的餐厅，提前半小时到场等景洲，结果对方的脸一出现就将他心里的计划全盘打乱，像初春的融雪一般化成一滩水，一顿饭下来光顾着紧张了，根本没说多少话。  
回想起当时的窘迫，薛启洋的心又慌乱起来。他舔舔嘴唇，告诉自己等不是办法，干才有希望。他已经浪费了三年，任景洲再怎么对他冷嘲热讽也不能退缩了。  
做完了心里建设，是时候实战了。薛启洋忐忑地来到书房门口，敲了三下门：“景洲哥，吃饭吗？”  
景洲没理会他，扶着额头翻阅手上的文件。  
出师不利，意料之中。  
薛启洋又回到餐桌前，一双眼睛从电脑屏幕上缘瞟过去，远远看向景洲。他渐渐发觉不太对劲，景洲眉头紧锁，吃力地用手托住脑袋，一副强打精神的样子。薛启洋刚要过去就见景洲揉揉眉心，放下工作走了出来。  
他站起来，露出一个讨好似的乖巧笑容：“饿了吧？再不吃饭都要凉了。”  
  
餐桌上，景洲像只兔子一样小口嚼着蔬菜沙拉，进食的速度堪比蜗牛。薛启洋虽饿了，但面对景洲也不好意思大快朵颐，连一颗肉丸都硬是被他咬了五六口才吃完，好半天才吃饱。  
景洲还是一副兴致索然的样子，叉子一下一下戳着菜叶，就是不肯往嘴里送。  
“再吃点吧，你吃得太少了……”  
薛启洋真够啰嗦的，吃个饭也不消停。景洲瞥他一眼，觉得头昏脑胀实在没有胃口，干脆放下了叉子。  
“那吃水果好不好？”薛启洋跳起来跑到茶几边上拿那盘兔子苹果，可苹果早已氧化发黑，干巴巴的，好不容易做的小兔子都变成了老兔子。  
“你等一下，等我啊！”他放下盘子往厨房跑，半路又折回来，把客厅的电视机按开，“你先看会儿电视，我马上就好！”  
少年在厨房里忙碌起来，又是洗又是切，他太心急，手都在抖，上午刚练好的本领又忘光了。电视的声音还在响，薛启洋探头看看景洲，见对方坐到了沙发上才略微松了口气。  
可是等薛启洋端着苹果出来时，竟发现景洲膝上放着借给他的那台笔记本电脑，八成又在工作。薛启洋不敢多嘴，将果盘轻轻放到台面上：“景洲哥，苹果。”景洲的手指敲着键盘，过了好几秒才抬头看一眼薛启洋的杰作，捏起一片切得歪歪扭扭的苹果观察。  
“真丑。”他嗤笑一声，将苹果放回去。  
薛启洋的脸刹那间红了，他羞恼地拿走被景洲嫌弃的那只兔子，“咚”的一声扔进茶几边的垃圾桶里：“别吃这个了，其他的不丑，你吃其他的。”  
景洲顺着他的动作望了一眼垃圾桶，里头横七竖八丢了一堆苹果，都是报废的兔子。  
少年还如雕像般矗立在他身边期待他赏脸，一副非要他吃才肯罢休的样子。景洲无奈叹气，就当可怜这些倒霉的兔子吧。  
  
景洲又回到书房去了，还顺手关上了门。薛启洋怅然若失，一边往嘴里塞着景洲吃剩下的几片苹果，一边将电脑打开继续研究那份标书。  
没过多久屏幕右下角跳出一条新邮件提示，薛启洋觉得奇怪，明明先前都没有弹出过邮件提醒，怎么这会儿突然跳出来了？他没敢点开，就当作没看见，毕竟景洲把电脑给他时警告过他不许乱点。  
薛启洋就这么一直在餐桌前坐到了天黑，期间景洲出来倒水上厕所都直接无视他，任他再怎么嘘寒问暖也不理睬。薛启洋的翻译工作才进行了不到四分之一，看了一天电脑的双眼又干又涩。他站起来活动四肢，在屋子里百无聊赖地转着。  
景洲的客厅对着江，天一暗窗户对面的景观灯就接连亮起来，五彩的灯光连到天上，又投到江水里，夜晚比白天更显出一副欣欣向荣的样子。薛启洋趴在落地窗上望着远处不知从哪射出的两道绿色灯光，又低头看楼下蚂蚁似的车水马龙，外面华灯璀璨，屋内却静得仿佛空无一人。  
厚厚的玻璃挡住了一切喧嚣，像一道透明的铜墙铁壁，外头什么都进不来，里头什么也出不去。薛启洋忽然感觉这间面积宽敞、装修豪华的套间不比他的公寓好多少，都只有孤单在回响。  
景洲和他一样，一个人住着这么大的房子。  
少年揉揉眼睛，他想和景洲说话，想看看景洲了。  
“你还在工作吗？”薛启洋敲开了书房的门问。  
男人抬手看表，不知不觉中竟已到了吃晚饭的时间。  
“你怎么还在这里？”  
“要吃晚饭吗？”  
“快走吧。”  
“我想和你一起吃饭。”  
“我不想。”  
谈话到此结束。  
临走之前薛启洋又去敲门，他问景洲，明天我还可以来吗？我的翻译还没做完。  
“我说不可以你就能不来吗？”景洲残忍地反问。  
薛启洋拾起门里面那只仍趴在地板上的熊猫玩偶，他觉得眼眶发酸，沉默着关上门。他面对景洲时已经足够卑微，不想让对方再看见自己的眼泪。


	14. 眼泪

“你怎么都不用上课？”  
景洲看着门外那张脸，忍不住皱眉。  
“我请了一周假，不用去学校。”薛启洋如实回答，将手里的袋子打开给景洲看，“我买了蛋糕，你喜欢吃吗？”  
“我吃过早饭了。”景洲说着走进书房，将薛启洋一个人丢在玄关。  
薛启洋追上去：“景洲哥，电脑借我。”  
“明天你自己带电脑过来。”  
“嗯嗯，好的。”  
嘴上虽这么应了，但薛启洋才不傻，他今天就是故意没带电脑来，否则连这一点联系都要丧失。  
  
到了第四天，景洲已经对薛启洋的到来熟视无睹，除了午餐时会同薛启洋简单交谈，其余时间都把自己关在书房里，任凭少年在他的客厅安营扎寨似的待上一整天。  
薛启洋自第一天以后已经不怎么打扰景洲，偶尔才和对方说几句话，见对方不愿回答或反应冷淡也就不再说了。书房的门被薛启洋留了一道窄窄的缝，刚好能让他站在外面静静看着景洲。  
他的翻译工作还没完成，对着电脑不住叹气，右下角的邮件提示时不时就跳出来，中英文都有，一天能收到几十封邮件，不断告诉他眼前这份标书比起景洲的工作犹如沧海一粟。  
“景严？”  
屏幕上又弹出邮件提醒来，薛启洋认得那个名字，是景洲的舅舅，于是忍不住多看了几眼。提示只显示了邮件的开头，内容毫不客气：“我听说了前几天的意外，你还要休息几天？不要耽误工作。”  
薛启洋拧起眉头，想将那条通知划走，却一不小心点进去，打开了邮件。他心慌了一瞬，以为自己要看到什么商业机密了，结果邮件里什么也没有，只有刚才看到的那句话。  
“怎么这样啊……”  
他将那句话反复读了两三遍，实在不能相信这是一个舅舅对病中的外甥说出的话。  
他记得赵前说过景严没有孩子，景洲从小被他养大本该关系亲密，可景严毫不过问景洲身体情况不说，竟还催着他去上班。更何况明明是亲戚，连这样短短的一句话都要通过工作邮箱沟通，这对薛启洋来说着实难以理解。  
……不过景洲和自己还是兄弟呢，照样是通过邮件往来。  
书房的门忽然打开了，薛启洋意识到自己已经算是在偷窥景洲的隐私，赶紧合上了电脑屏幕。  
景洲走进客厅，从茶几下的抽屉里取出一个小箱子，在里面翻找着什么。  
“景洲哥，你在找什么啊？”  
对方不回答，薛启洋便趴在椅背上，眼巴巴地看着景洲找出一根体温计来消毒。  
“你发烧了？”他从椅子上跳起来，把景洲按到沙发上坐下，伸手去探他的额头，果然温度烫人。  
对方挥开他的手，含着体温计的嘴说话含含混混的：“大惊小怪。”  
薛启洋跑去厨房倒了杯热水给他，紧张兮兮地在沙发前走来走去：“怎么办？要不要去医院？让你不听医生的话……”  
“你别转了行吗？”景洲一脸烦躁，薛启洋转得他犯晕，太阳穴突突直跳。  
时间差不多了，他取出体温计看，三十八度一。  
“去医院吗？我陪你去！”薛启洋说着就掏出手机要给赵前打电话，却被景洲喝止了：“去什么医院，吃点药不就行了。”  
景洲说着从医药箱里找出一盒退烧药，掰下一颗就着水吞下去。他本就抵抗力弱容易生病，又因体质特殊不便去医院，所以回国前让家庭医生划好白名单，备了感冒药和退烧药在身边。除非情况严重，否则不会轻易去医院。  
“那就别工作了吧？都发烧了……”薛启洋在景洲身旁坐下，对方却站起来走进书房。  
薛启洋坐在沙发上对着那杯还冒着热气的水思考，景洲这四天从早到晚都在书房盯着电脑，根本没有好好休息，再这样下去症状只会越来越严重，怎么可能好转。  
他倏地站起来，心想今天就算绑也要把景洲从书房绑出来。  
他敲敲门，无人应答，于是便自说自话地将门打开，刚要开口就发现景洲伏在桌面上，脸埋进臂弯里。  
“景洲哥！”薛启洋焦急地唤他，景洲摇头，让他别吵。  
“你怎么了？刚才不还好好的吗？”  
“头疼。”  
刚吃的退烧药还没起作用，脑袋又疼又晕，景洲实在是受不了了，刚趴下想歇一会儿薛启洋就进来了。  
“去床上睡吧？别趴着了，头上还有伤口。”  
景洲摇头，他何尝不想去床上躺着，可薛启洋在他屋里像牛皮糖一样赶都赶不走，让他怎么放心睡觉。  
“景洲！”  
薛启洋的声音染上了怒意，一把将椅子从桌前拉开。景洲目光涣散，满脸痛苦，还没来得及说话就被薛启洋抱起来，一张脸被吓得惨白，下意识地抓住薛启洋胸口的衣料。  
“你的卧室是哪间？靠书房的还是靠浴室的？”薛启洋抱着他往外走，无视景洲让他放手的命令。  
景洲不回答，到了门前也不肯配合着开门。薛启洋腾不出手，只好先将他放到沙发上，自己去开门。  
一拧门把手，房间的门是锁着的。  
薛启洋又试了试另一道门，竟也上了锁。  
两扇锁着的门，有一扇后面是景洲的卧室，也就是说，这几天来……  
他的脑袋里嗡的一声，顿时气血上涌，捏着门把的手简直要将它掰断。  
景洲在防着自己。  
居然连卧室都要上锁，害怕自己会擅自走进去。  
薛启洋几乎要笑了，原来自己在景洲眼里就是这么一个卑鄙龌龊、会在暗处肆意窥探他生活隐私的人。  
自己的一片真心，对景洲来说到底算什么？  
薛启洋满心愤懑，浑身发抖，拳头捏了又捏，指甲几乎陷进掌心。  
景洲啊景洲，真不愧是你，每当我以为你已经够冷酷了，你总有办法刷新我的认知。  
他听见身后有动静，一转头发现景洲已经站起来想要回书房。脑海里维持理智的线被挑断，薛启洋不想再忍耐，他委曲求全、低三下四的结果就是被景洲当作恶心又多余的变态。  
他冲过去拉住景洲的手臂，咬牙切齿地问：“钥匙呢？”  
景洲头晕目眩，只觉得手臂被他捏得生疼，皱着眉想要抽出手。  
“我问你钥匙呢！”  
景洲还是不说话，低垂着眼扭动手臂试图逃脱薛启洋的桎梏，却被对方捏住了下巴。薛启洋态度恶劣，恶狠狠地逼着景洲看向他，一字一顿地重复：“卧室钥匙在哪里？”  
男人吃痛发出一记闷哼，却仍旧固执地紧闭双唇不愿回答，一双黝黑的眼睛像是无边的海，哪有什么盈盈波浪，只让人觉得冰凉刺骨。  
“你不肯说？”薛启洋松开手，景洲脸上霎时浮现的红色指印也只让他的心略微动摇了一瞬，“你不说我自己去找！”  
他说完就进了景洲的书房，扫了一眼桌面，果然在电脑显示器旁发现一串钥匙。  
“薛启洋！”景洲吃力地叫他的名字，“你发什么疯？”  
薛启洋用行动回答他，将景洲拉去门边试钥匙，景洲被拽得踉踉跄跄几乎摔倒。  
少年的手在发抖，好几下才将钥匙插进锁眼，他转动门把手，门开了。  
“这是你的房间吗？”  
他将景洲拖进去，其实不用对方回答他也能看出这就是景洲的卧室，床头柜上的书、书桌上的笔记本和相框以及挂衣架上还未拆掉洗衣店塑料包装的衣物都是答案。  
“你放开我！”景洲的头疼，刚被捏着的下巴也疼，手腕更疼，薛启洋的力气太大，让他感觉手腕几乎要被折断。  
他又被抱起来，身形瘦削的景洲在健壮的薛启洋怀里轻得有如一张纸片，紧接着景洲就被薛启洋狠狠丢到床上。  
他惊慌失措，还未来得及挣扎就被薛启洋按住肩膀：“别逼我动粗，再弄疼你我可不管。”  
薛启洋直眉怒目、青筋暴起的暴怒表情将景洲吓出一身冷汗。过去三年来这个少年总是像一只温顺无害的家畜，任他捏扁搓圆也不吭一声，只会默默哭泣，眼下却毫不掩饰地表现出翻涌的怒意，散发着可怕的攻击性。  
景洲脑中警铃大作，薛启洋的话让他感到危险。他不敢再激怒对方，只好听话地躺在床上，浑身僵硬地配合对方脱掉西装外套，领带也被扯掉，拖鞋早不知道掉在哪里。景洲仿佛被剥去了保护色，在柔软的床铺里瑟瑟发抖，身体缩成小小一团，心里考量着自己若是同薛启洋打斗起来能有几分胜算。  
薛启洋的手伸过来，景洲下意识地紧闭眼睛，但出乎意料的，下一秒他感觉自己的身体被裹进柔软的布团里——薛启洋没有对他做什么，只是给他盖上了被子。  
头发被粗暴地揉动几下，少年粗哑的声音在景洲耳旁响起：  
“睡觉。”  
景洲控制不住发抖的身体，急促喘息起来。他的一颗心像是被人抛到天上又重重落下，死过去一回似的。他不想显得脆弱可笑，但大脑实在制止不了泪腺，眼角微凉，一颗眼泪流下来，顺着眼角划过鼻梁，落到枕头上去了。  
那滴眼泪像是浇在了薛启洋的心上，一下子熄灭了他的怒火。  
景洲居然也会落泪。  
薛启洋的心忽然变得又酸又软，他想要帮景洲擦眼泪，可手伸过去还没碰到景洲对方就抗拒地将脸藏进被子里躲了起来。  
薛启洋愣住了，过了几秒才沉默着缩回手，走出卧室轻轻关上门。  
景洲的泪水化成钉子扎进他心里，理智回归后大脑中只回荡着苦涩的悔意。  
他原本只想让景洲好好休息，谁曾想最后竟把他弄哭了。这哪像是个正常的成年人应该做的事情？又是发火又是动粗，甚至都不像平时的自己。  
他还气景洲拒他于千里之外，可自己将他弄成这副瑟缩可怜的样子，又怎么好意思厚颜无耻地说喜欢他、要求他对自己敞开心扉？  
薛启洋被卷进悔恨和恐慌的漩涡，自己这次真的做了错事，做了比三年前撒酒疯那回还要过分的坏事。而自己今天滴酒未沾，什么借口也找不了。  
景洲是多么骄傲孤高的人，他的眼泪多么金贵。他一定不会原谅自己，再也不会和自己说话了。  
少年的身体顺着门滑落下去，他将头埋进膝盖之间，怔怔地掉着眼泪。  
你怎么有脸哭呢？他抹掉眼眶里流出的透明液体，在心里责问自己——好像你还像往常一样无辜似的。


	15. 剪刀

景洲是渴醒的，他口干舌燥，止不住地咳嗽。在被子里捂了一身汗，衬衫都湿透了，一坐起来就觉得冷。  
卧室里一片漆黑，已是深夜。  
意识逐渐清晰起来，记忆里少年发怒的脸让景洲打了个寒战，他急忙打开灯扫视一圈，还好，薛启洋不在。  
景洲想不起自己是什么时候睡着的，但先前被粗暴拖进房间的恐慌还记忆犹新，薛启洋的面孔扭曲，不管不顾的样子像要将自己大卸八块活吞下去。  
他做好了挨拳头的准备，谁料对方竟还要脱他的衣服。景洲已经绝望地想这二十五年来他的战战兢兢、小心翼翼在纯粹的武力面前是多么不堪一击，结果薛启洋只是将他塞进被子里。  
该庆幸吗？遇到的是薛启洋而不是别人。或者该感谢薛启洋，既没有打自己也没有强奸自己？  
景洲自嘲地笑，却没能发出声音，他又咳嗽起来，喉咙又干又涩像要冒火。  
  
刚将门打开一条缝景洲就意识到不对，客厅的灯还亮着。  
“景洲哥……”  
一声怯怯的呼唤从脚边传来，景洲略一低头便撞进薛启洋湿漉漉的眼眸里。  
少年抱膝缩在卧室门外，泪流满面的样子让人联想起被抛弃的幼犬，眼睛又红又肿，如水中月一般闪烁不定，想看景洲又不敢直视。  
已经快十二点了，薛启洋竟还没走。  
难以名状的情绪交杂着涌上来，像憎恶，像恐慌，又像不忍，景洲的心猛地缩了一下，他转开视线，砰的一声关上门退回卧室中。  
衬衫袖口下面的皮肤透出青紫的颜色，景洲解开袖扣才发现自己手腕不知何时浮起一片淤青，看着十分骇人，而罪魁祸首正蹲在自己门口，摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子乞求原谅。景洲咬牙扣好扣子，他厌恶薛启洋，更厌恶会对薛启洋心生同情的自己。  
他穿上外套正色打开房门，罔顾那双炙热的眼睛径直走进厨房。薛启洋这回没再像往常一样黏上来，等景洲捧了杯子出来时，薛启洋还在卧室门口一动不动，只用一双眼睛定定望着景洲。  
景洲远远同他对视，没几秒薛启洋的眼泪又滑下来，低下头去擦在手背上后再度抬头看着景洲。薛启洋不知道该说什么，景洲又如三年前那般沉默无言，要他一个人陷在深深的自责当中永世不得翻身。  
不知过了多久，景洲撇开视线拒绝与他再耗时间，薛启洋见他又要回到房间去了，下意识伸手想拉住他，又迅速反应过来缩回了手，鼓起勇气问道：“疼不疼？”  
男人皱眉，不知薛启洋意指何事。  
“脸上……疼吗？”  
景洲似懂非懂，走进浴室对着镜子一看才发觉自己下巴上竟也同手腕一样，留下了青紫色的指印，疼倒是不怎么疼，但这副样子任谁看了都晓得他刚遭受了暴力对待。他的脸色阴沉下来，揉了两下那几道指印，但除了把皮肤擦红以外没有任何变化。  
镜子里忽然出现一个颓丧的身影，薛启洋走过来惴惴不安地立在门口：“用冰敷一下吧……”他说到一半便跑了，打开冰箱门翻了半天，最后空着手回来，垂头丧气地说对不起，没有冰块。  
景洲还是不和他说话，拿起放在餐桌上的笔记本电脑，又取了自己落在书房的手机，接着回到卧室门口将锁眼上挂着的钥匙拔下来，走进去锁上了门。  
手机上有赵前发来的消息，问他哪天去医院拆线，景洲当然想尽快，但脸弄成这样实在没法出门，只好回复说过几天再去。  
门铃声突然响起来，景洲正疑惑大半夜的谁会上门，铃声又停了。外头传来悉悉索索的声音，伴随着薛启洋的脚步声。很快他又听见少年敲自己卧室的门：“景洲哥你睡了吗？”  
景洲不应声，任薛启洋在门外吵个不停，打开电脑输入密码。  
  
薛启洋捧着冰块和毛巾站在门口，他喊了半天景洲都置若罔闻，正灰心丧气打算放弃时门突然开了。景洲的表情冷若冰霜，像是在看路边无人拾取的废品一般：“你偷看我的邮件？”  
“啊？”薛启洋被这突来的问题问懵了，好半天才反应过来景洲说的是白天时那封发自景严的邮件。  
“是不小心的。”他捏紧了手里的毛巾，放着冰块的碗被他的手捂出了一层冰凉的水汽，“我没想看你的邮件。”  
“你走吧。”景洲不想探究他的话是真是假，他在心里划定了个人领地，薛启洋却无时无刻不在向里入侵，反复试探他的底线。  
“对不起……”  
“你听不懂我说话吗？”  
“我真的不是故意的，我知道错了……”薛启洋的脸涨得通红，眼里蓄满了泪，一眨眼泪水就被挤出来。  
“我不在乎你是不是故意的，请你现在马上离开这里。”  
“我……我不走。”薛启洋知道现在离开的话就再也进不来了，他不能走，要走也得等景洲听完他的道歉再走。于是薛启洋破釜沉舟般地向前踏出一步，景洲被迫退进卧室中。  
“你干什么！”  
景洲被少年逼到桌边，薛启洋高大健壮的身体生来就带有压迫感，饶是他正流着泪可怜巴巴地说着对不起也不例外。  
“别过来！”景洲在桌上胡乱摸索，随手抓起一把剪刀当作武器，“你又要做什么？”  
薛启洋怔怔地停住脚步，难以置信地看着景洲摆出防卫动作，强装镇定仰头看向他。  
那把直冲着他的剪刀在灯下闪着无情的金属光泽，薛启洋像踏在冰面上，脚下的冰咔嚓一声碎裂成两半，他和景洲在两块不同的碎片上，中间一道裂缝又深又宽。  
景洲以前厌弃自己、鄙视自己，而现在他还害怕自己。  
视线就这么模糊起来，景洲带着淤青的脸被泪水淋湿，朦胧又遥远。  
能怪谁呢？这一切都是自己自作自受。薛启洋早就知道景洲不会原谅他，却还心存侥幸守在门口苦等景洲醒来听自己辩解。他是多么幼稚，还以为“对不起”总能换来“没关系”。可是道歉有什么用呢？再多的对不起也无法让景洲的眼泪倒流回去。  
他早该走了，不该留在这里惹人生厌。  
薛启洋咬紧牙关控制自己不断颤抖的下颚，他将冰块和毛巾重重搁在台面上，力气大得快要将桌子拍碎，接着背过身一言不发地走出卧室。  
套间的门开了，又重重关上。  
  
薛启洋回到家中时已是凌晨，他站在镜子前看自己狼狈的脸，眼睛肿得不成样子，满脸泪痕，头发也乱糟糟的。他从白天到现在还没吃晚饭，又累又饿，拖着身体迅速冲了个澡后便往床上倒去，睁着疲累的双眼愣愣望向天花板。  
他在这张床上幻想了无数次景洲的面孔，温柔的、冷漠的、意乱情迷的，却从没有想过那样流着泪、发着抖、惊恐万分的脸。  
景洲，景洲。  
这段日子里他把景洲当作唯一的嗜好和生活的目标，他想靠近景洲、亲近景洲，事情却偏偏朝另一个方向驶去。景洲被他越推越远，薛启洋的心空落落的，像是被活生生挖出一个洞，凄凄地透着风。  
为什么会变成这样？我只是喜欢他。  
眼泪从眼角滑向发鬓，薛启洋的脑海里满是景洲惶恐的样子。  
我该怎么做？  
他多希望爸爸还在世，在家里等他回来。爸爸会听他倾诉所有的迷茫困惑，像棵屹立的雪松似的给出不偏不倚的建议，最后拍拍他的肩膀告诉他，一切都会好的。  
“爸……怎么办……”  
心理和生理都到了极限，薛启洋翻身将脸埋进枕头里，呜咽着闭上眼睛。


	16. 复工

距离车祸发生已经过了一周，景洲头疼晕眩的症状已经消退，他去医院拆了线，额头上的伤口愈合得还算顺利，但留疤是免不了了。景洲没怎么放在心上，反正再难看的疤痕也不会比他两腿之间那个畸形的器官更丑陋，于是让赵前买了一盒创可贴后就去公司了。他头上还贴着块新换的纱布，公司里人人见了他都要关心两句，像从没见过别人受伤似的。  
景洲和景氏派来的负责人开了一上午的会，景严指派的这人他也见过，名叫方一冉，三十岁上下。他回国之前对方刚进入景氏工作，短短三年就被点名负责景氏与薛淼公司之间的合作，想必颇受舅舅器重。  
只是景洲对景严的计划仍旧态度游移不定，沉默地听方一冉对着PPT介绍两家公司的前期合作计划。  
方一冉的演讲滔滔不绝，正大光明地将本藏该在阴暗处无人知晓的嫉妒和仇恨都搬上台面。景洲心里那根道德的准绳被越扯越紧，揪得心脏不断抽痛，只觉得自己的卑鄙无耻在日光下无所遁形。越听方一冉介绍他就越是犹豫，明明什么都还没做就已经快被罪恶感压得丢盔弃甲。  
“停一下。”景洲揉揉眉心打断方一冉持续了近一个小时的演讲，“十分钟之后再继续吧。”  
“好的。”方一冉看了看手表，“是我说太久了，你刚病休结束，累了吧？”  
“没事，你也喝口水吧。”景洲说着起身扣好西装扣子往茶水间走去。  
景洲在窗边捧着咖啡望向楼下的车流，表情凝重。  
景氏家大业大，要想扩张市场完全可以通过其他方式，根本不需要薛淼这一间小小的公司。舅舅做这些事情纯粹是为了报复罢了，因为痛恨薛淼伤害他的妹妹，所以在薛淼死后也不放过他，要将他的财产侵吞殆尽。  
而自己呢？自己又比舅舅高尚多少？  
在心里嫉妒薛启洋、厌恶薛启洋是一回事，但要同舅舅一起掠夺本该属于薛启洋的东西则是完全不同的性质了。  
“啊，你在这里啊。”忽然有人对他说话，景洲被吓了一跳，手里的咖啡差点泼出来。  
“不好意思。”方一冉退后一步，冲着景洲礼貌地微笑。  
“时间到了吗？”景洲看向手表，自己发呆了这么久？  
“没呢。”方一冉摆手，拿起一只纸杯放到咖啡机下面，“我们以前见过面吧？在美国的时候。”  
“你以前好像是做战略分析的？”时间太久了，景洲记不太清楚，只记得在某次会议上见过这个人。  
“对，没想到景总还记得我啊！”  
“你的样子没怎么变。”  
方一冉似乎很开心，一边往杯子里加糖一边轻快地笑：“我记得那时候你提了个问题，我一下就被问傻了。本来还在想怎么这个人看起来比我还年轻提问却这么一针见血，后来才知道原来是景总你。”  
景洲挑挑眉不回答，他不想和方一冉再叙旧，更不愿回复对方虚情假意的恭维。对方正欲再次开口，景洲的手机铃声突然响了，景洲道了声抱歉，拿出手机一看，薛启洋。  
“你接电话吧，我先回去了。”  
方一冉说着便走了，景洲皱眉看着手机上的来电显示，将手机调成静音放回口袋里。  
  
“我了解了，大方向上没什么问题，具体细节等我看过了计划书再给你反馈。”  
景洲翻着手里的计划书，厚厚一沓，绝不是一两个月内能完成的东西，一看就知道舅舅早就开始准备，只是一直没告诉自己罢了。  
“这份计划书景严先生已经批过了，有问题的话直接和他沟通也可以。”  
景洲面不改色，心里明白方一冉就是舅舅的发言人，而自己只需要言听计从即可。他抿了口咖啡，将钢笔夹到笔记本上站起来：“我知道了，你先回去吧。”  
方一冉收拾好东西准备离开会议室，忽然又停下脚步：“景总，中午有空一起吃个饭吗？”  
“不好意思，我刚回来工作，事情有点多。”景洲说着绕过方一冉拉开门，“改日吧。”  
  
十八个未接来电。  
景洲觉得自己有理由怀疑薛启洋疯了，明明自那天被赶出去之后的两天里薛启洋都很识趣地没有再来骚扰自己，景洲还以为他终于学会了什么叫分寸感，结果才第三天就原形毕露。  
来电界面又跳出来，第十九个电话这就来了。景洲按下拒接，将手机面朝下放在桌上，结果没过几分钟电脑屏幕上又跳出个Skype通话请求，还是薛启洋。  
真是没完没了。  
他想点拒绝，偏偏又想起薛启洋绝望怯弱的双眼，还有他那晚离开时僵直的背脊。  
鼠标在拒绝和接受之间摇晃，最终景洲还是按下了接受按钮，没等对方说话就开口问道：“有事吗？”  
对面没有声音，明明是他给自己打来的电话，接通了却不说话，要不是通话时长还在一秒一秒往上增，景洲甚至要以为是网络故障。  
“没事我挂了。”  
还是没有说话声，反倒是吞下唾沫的吞咽声响了起来，然后薛启洋终于学会了说话似的，声音颤抖地叫了声“景洲哥”。  
少年的嗓音带着重重的鼻音，他一开口景洲就知道他又在哭，这个人总是对着自己哭个没完，也不知哪里来的那么多眼泪，像块海绵一样。  
“到底什么事？我还要工作。”  
“……你今天去医院了？”  
“嗯。”  
“去拆线吗？”  
“嗯。”景洲心不在焉地听着薛启洋絮叨，一边应声一边打开邮箱查看邮件。  
“医生怎么说的，恢复得还好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你开始上班了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
薛启洋又安静下来，似乎是对景洲敷衍的态度感到失落，过了几秒才接着说：“景洲哥……”  
“干嘛？”景洲不耐烦地回应他，“有什么事直说行吗？”  
“对不起。”薛启洋低低地说。  
又是这句话，薛启洋像个复读机，每次都翻来覆去地说这三个字。景洲刚要开口，薛启洋又问：“我下午能去公司吗？”  
“随便你。”  
“嗯……那就先这样。”  
景洲闻言便要去点挂断按键，却听见薛启洋又加了一句，记得吃午饭。  
  
挂断语音电话后薛启洋仍在电脑前坐立不安，满心想着下午该怎么面对景洲。张佳明在一旁叫他好几声他也不应，便凑过来看他的电脑，一眼就瞅见了景洲的头像。  
“哎，洋哥你果然是谈恋爱了吧？”  
薛启洋回学校后的两天里都魂不守舍的，一向认真努力的好学生在课堂上竟也开起小差，球也不打了游戏也不玩了，一闲下来就看着手机发呆，谈恋爱的症状比暑假里更严重了。他偷看了好几次，都见着这个小美人的头像了。  
“没有，你别瞎说。”  
“那这是谁啊？啊？”张佳明说着抢过鼠标点开那张头像图片，景洲俊秀的脸在屏幕上被放得好大，“上次问你要微信也不肯给，到底怎么回事？”  
薛启洋看着那张照片，心里又像是丢了一块石头到水里似的，涟漪不断。  
“没谁，这是我哥。”他说着将电脑屏幕合上，收拾东西准备去公司，“我下午不在学校，有事也别找我。”  
“靠，你哥长这样啊？和你一点都不像啊！”张佳明叫叫嚷嚷地追着薛启洋要微信，险些被甩上的房门砸到鼻子。  
  
薛启洋一到公司就直奔景洲的办公室，他是拎着盒饭来的，他猜想景洲一定又忙于工作没空吃饭，便从公司附近的饭店打包了一份午饭。  
这两天里他想了又想，逃避总不是办法，他不断问自己假如爸爸遇到这种情况会怎么做，最后下定决心要向景洲当面道歉把话说开，还要和对方解释清楚自己并没有恶意窥探他隐私的意思。景洲或许不会原谅自己，但自己要做到问心无愧。  
景洲脸上的淤青消了，但纱布还在，不知道他这两天身体怎么样了。看着景洲发呆的薛启洋被冷冷扫了一眼，赶紧垂下眉眼将手里的袋子放到景洲桌上：“景洲哥，午饭。”  
“不用了，拿回去吧。”  
少年猛吸一口气，双手握拳压下心里的踌躇：“你现在有空吗？我有话要和你说。”  
“没空。”  
“那你什么时候有空？”  
“怎么？”景洲弯起唇角，似笑非笑道：“我要是一直没空，你是不是又要把我拖走？”  
薛启洋一时无言以对，不过他已经料到景洲会是这样的态度，倒也没怎么受打击，只要景洲还肯和他说话就说明情况不算太坏。于是他目光坚定不移地注视景洲说，我等你下班，接着不等对方回答便离开了办公室。


End file.
